Turning Tides
by xXSapphirewatersXx
Summary: It's been two months since the curse broke and a spell has been placed on the town line, stopping people from crossing and keeping their memories. Rumplestiltskin and Belle have been enjoying their time together without any distractions. When Rumple does finally cross, what happens in Stoybrooke and in New York is an adventure neither of them know if they're ready to face.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Belle climbs up the steps to her house, carrying the two grocery bags from her new car, and looks around briefly before flicking her wrist once. She smirks with amusement as the door flies open with ease and allows her to enter. "I'm home!" She calls out, kicking her shoes off by the coat rack and bumping the door closed. It's been two months since the curse broke and Rumplestiltskin's power is still split with Belle. The training was hard, but Belle is proud that she's his best student, and not simply because she's sleeping with him.<p>

"Welcome home, did you find everything?" She hears Rumplestiltskin in the kitchen.

"Of course." She responds, navigating carefully pass all the trinkets throughout the house and towards the kitchen. "I managed to drive to the store and back without hitting anything, or anyone."

"Only took you two months." She hears him.

"Oh shut-Rumple!" She sighs exasperatedly walking into the kitchen and finding him sitting at the table with some trinkets she would probably not want to know the use of. "I've asked you several times not to bring your work home with you."

"You asked me to come home Belle and I'm so close, I couldn't just stop." He protests. Belle sighs deeply and kisses the top of his head, before moving over to the counter to start unpacking. "You're not going to say anything?" He asks carefully.

"I can't." She smiles weakly at him. "I'm happy for you; you'll be reunited with Bae. If you're close to finding a solution to the memory loss curse, I'm not going to stop you." She pulls out a package of ground beef. "However if you're going to work here at the house, please be careful of what you put in your mouth. I know that when you work you don't really pay attention to things like that."

He starts laughing. "Understood."

Belle smiles at him again and continues unpacking the groceries. "So what are you going to do?" She inquires. "About the memory loss I mean."

"I have a theory on how that works and how to avoid it." He notes, biting the end of his pen. "But it would only be something you and I can do."

"Oh?" She questions, turning around. "I'm not giving you your power back and then regaining it again." She states. "I went through hell the first time."

"No, no nothing like that." He assures her emitting a small cloud of magic from his hand and having it surround the glass he was working with. "The dagger." He continues.

The Dark One's dagger is suddenly on the counter next to Belle. "Yeah? What about it?" She asks, picking it up and looking it over. She shudders slightly seeing her name on the back of the weapon.

"I know you've realized this, but our marks-" He lifts up his arm to show her the familiar rose and stem tattoo crawling from his wedding ring hand to his neck. The only thing that proves that the two of them are bounded together by blood. "Act as tracking devices."

"Yeah, trust me, I noticed." Belle laughs, looking at her own mark. "It's odd. I know where you are at all times and, with limitations, everyone else in town as well."

"No one can lie to you about where they are at the very least."

"No they cannot." She cocks her head and flicks the dagger over, causing it to sink into the center of the table, surprising him by missing everything else. "Anyways, what's your idea?"

"You won't like it." He remarks, waving a hand and causing all of his trinkets, besides the dagger, on the table to disappear.

"Do I ever?"

"Very rarely."

"The fact you're stalling makes me nervous." She states, as he stands up and moves over to the counter in order to help her start dinner.

"I'm not stalling." He insists. Belle hands him onions to start cutting and gives him a stern look. He sighs. "Alright, you're still insistent on not going?"

"It's not that I'm being insistent, it's just that we both know that it's for the best." She argues.

"You realize I put a shield over the town?" He points out, handing her the perfectly chopped onions and moving on to the garlic cloves. "Nothing can get in, and leaving has a cost."

"I know that! That's not what I meant." She scowls, filling a pot with water and setting it on the stove to start boiling. "I meant the threat inside the town."

"Regina?" He asks, perplexed and blinks. "You know that you're stronger than she is, even without me here."

"What about the warning Echo gave me, twice?" She points out, throwing another pot on the stove.

He scoffs. "Belle, I will be forever grateful for that…echo, saving your life, but I'm telling you Storybrooke is _safe_." He insists, pushing over the garlic and turning around to taste the homemade sauce she had just walked away from. "Needs more salt." He notes, offhand.

"Well I think the only reason you want me to come is so that you don't have to face Bae alone." She murmurs, adding the salt as he suggested and tasting it again. Perfect. "However, I'm going to assume that, by your question, that in order for your plan to work, I can't go anyways."

He sighs deeply, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. "You're right, on both accounts."

She smirks smugly and then turns around to hug him tightly. "Just be brave Rumple." She feels him trembling and she buries her face into his chest. "I'm positive that if you show him you've changed…a bit, he'll soon forgive you."

"A bit?"

She giggles and kisses him softly. "You're still a bit of an ass sometimes."

"That's comforting." He scoffs, but a few minutes later they're both laughing. "I love you." He shakes his head. "You always do know how to uplift a conversation."

"I love you too." She smiles warmly and lets him go. "Now." She looks at him. "What's the plan?"

"The Dark One's power is split between the two of us. It's still extremely powerful, but it's nowhere near its full potential." He begins explaining, helping her put away the last of the groceries. "If I give up my half of the power and give it to you I think my memories will stay with me."

"I'm not going through that hell again Rumple, I think I just told you that." Belle states firmly.

"You won't." He assures her. "You already went through the worst of it back in the hospital when the curse broke." He walks over to the fridge and tosses her a drink. "If anything it'll feel like the sensation you get when your leg or arm falls asleep."

"Is that what it was like for you?" Belle asks, putting the rest of the pasta in the boiling water and letting it cook.

"Yes it was." He replies, opening a can of soda himself and taking a large gulp.

"Damn it, I hate that feeling too." Belle sighs, taking a sip of her own and leaning against the counter. "How long will it last?"

"A few minutes, maybe longer." He answers, leaning next to her. "I'm not entirely sure, I was far too worried about you at the time."

"Yeah, again, sorry about that." She murmurs.

He shrugs. "It really couldn't be helped." She moves even closer to him and places her soda on the counter before wrapping her arms around him. "So." He continues nervously. "Will you do it?"

Belle had nearly forgotten what they had been talking about. "You know I will." She smiles warmly. "But…you're sure about this?"

"Yes." He states firmly, kissing the top of her head. "I want the two of us to test it tomorrow, but I'm positive that it will work. A price simply has to be paid."

"And if you do lose your memories?"

"You'll still be Rosalina to me. You'll still have all of our power, and remember, my last memory as Gold is of the two of us getting married and attempting to leave town."

"Then I suppose I'll just have to try and give your memories a jolt." She grins slyly.

"You're being awfully calm at the thought." He notes.

"I trust that you know what you're doing." She states. "If you say it'll work, then it'll work."

"I think you have far too much trust in me." He jokes.

Belle kisses him again. "You should have a bit more trust in yourself."

"So should you." He retorts. "Are you ready for training after dinner?"

Belle sighs in annoyance. "Must we really do this every night?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He states. "For god's knows how long and I just want to make sure that you can manage yourself." He explains, again. "And if you're going to borrow the rest of our power from me, I don't want it to take over. You need to be able to control yourself."

"Rumple, I get it." She smiles warily and plays with a lock of his hair. "I'll be damned if I let a little dark magic take over my life." She kisses him again and moves back over to the stove, stirring the noodles. "We will be able to trade back though right?"

"Don't worry about that." He assures her. "The effect should be immediate. When I come back into town, or rather, cross the town line, my half of the power will be returned to me."

"You're sure."

He cocks his head. "Well, it will when I drink this potion." He holds out his hand and a swirl of purple smoke appears, revealing a small bottle.

"Well good." She states, turning the stove off. "Because I can barely deal with the power I have now, I can hardly imagine having it all."

"Which is why, I've been training you every day."

"Yeah, yeah I know." She laughs, finally mixing all of the ingredients and pouring the sauce over all of it. "Okay." She smiles. "Dinner's ready."

"It's good to know that I don't think that the Dark Magic will take you over, at least not easily." He chuckles and grabs plates from the cabinet.

"Why's that?" Belle asks curiously, moving the pot to another burner and pulling out the bread.

"You're still far too human." He answers simply.

"That's a bad thing?" She asks, giving him a confused glance.

"We're not human." He points out, filling both their plates. "Surely you've realized that we don't _need _to eat, or sleep? Well-" He notes. "Not as much."

"Of course I've realized that." She laughs. "Our three day weekend at the cabin ten days ago proved that much." She takes her plate from him and playfully shoves a piece of bread in his mouth. "However, I don't want to forget what it's like to eat good food, or to have a great dream and talk with Echo."

"That's exactly why I think you'll be able to contain the full extent of the Dark One's power."

"There's also the fact I'm trying to hide the fact I have magic from the rest of the town." She points out as they sit down at the table.

"Yes, how the hell have you been able to keep that under wraps?" He asks, honestly curious.

"Well Emma and Regina already know that I have magic, and I wouldn't put it past Jefferson for already knowing about it. Keeping it from the others in town isn't really that hard."

He laughs and removes the dagger from the middle of the table and making it disappear back to its place. "No, I suppose it wouldn't be, but are you sure about keeping it a secret Belle?" He wonders.

"It was my idea in the first place." She argues. "Both Regina and Emma both just think that you simply gave a bit of your power to me, but I'm afraid other people might ask questions."

"Which, of course, you hate." He laughs.

"It's my life." She states. "Emma gets that and Regina is afraid of me."

"What do you think will happen when they do find out?" She gives him a look. "Belle, as soon as you gain my half of the power, you won't be able to hide it, not for long at least." He points out, putting a forkful of pasta in his mouth.

"I'm not looking forward to this." She sighs deeply, taking another sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry."

"Rumple, its fine." She takes his hand in hers. "You've been looking for Bae for a long time, it's time for this search to be over." She smirks and lays her head on his shoulder. "Just hurry back to me."

He kisses her. "I will do my best." He answers her.

They continue eating for a few moments, until Belle bites her lip in thought. "We're not really good at this whole marriage thing are we?" She laughs lightly.

"What do you mean?" He asks, concerned.

"The first time we got married, a day later we crashed and I lost my memories for ten years. We just reunited four months ago and you're leaving again." She argues, putting another forkful of food into her mouth. "We've been married for ten years and we've spent barely four months of that actually together."

He blinks in realization. "Gods, we really aren't good at this are we?"

"You know I love you no matter what?" She insists. "Just promise me, that when you come back that you won't leave me for a while."

"I think I can promise you that much." He smirks, kissing the top of her head. "You know I love you too Belle."

"Are you done." Belle asks suddenly, gesturing to his plate.

"Of course, you know I don't eat much."

"Well then at least make it look like you have to eat." She argues, slapping his shoulder.

"I'm not the one trying to hide the fact I have magic, love." He laughs and reaches over as if he was going to start cleaning up.

"Emma and Regina know I have magic, it hardly really matters." She laughs lightly. "Though, I must say, this is a lot more fun." Belle waves her hand once and the kitchen is clean.

"You refuse to let me teach you actual combat magic, but you use it for things like that?" He scoffs.

"You hate cleaning the kitchen as much as I do." She snaps and wanders out into the backyard, leaving the door open behind her.

"Lesson one, teleport me out there to you." He calls out to her, sitting back down again.

"You really want to play this game with me?" She scowls, spinning around, as if dancing and snapping her fingers once. He blinks in surprise as he's suddenly standing outside next to her. She grins and stops spinning. "Try not to treat me as if I was an amateur."

"Seriously?" He looks at her and back to the kitchen. "You learn far too quickly."

She shrugs. "It helps that it's the Dark Ones power."

"It's not just that Belle, it took Regina _months _to figure out how to even transport herself and you get it less than an hour after you gained the power."

"Transporting people is generally the same thing." Belle points out and wanders out more towards the tree. "You simply have to know the anatomy."

"Is there a book in this town you haven't read?" He asks in exasperation, finally standing up.

"Probably not." Belle laughs lightly and turns around. "Now what?"

"Use the flamethrower again."

"Seriously?" She sighs. "Look, just because you can't-"

"Exactly." Rumple states. "For whatever reason I can't breathe fire out of my mouth, but you can't create a fireball."

As if to prove a point, Belle takes a deep breath and a stream of fire spits out of her mouth. "Satisfied?" She smirks.

"I'm still a bit scared of that." He remarks, walking closer over to her.

"It's been two months Rumple." She argues. "I think I finally have a grip on it."

"Well for my sake, I hope so."

"Funny." She comments.

"Are you ready to start the physical part of the training? Or is there something new that you've learned that you want to show me?"

She shakes her head. "No, nothing new, and why do you always insist on doing a physical part of our training? You know who I trained with, and you know I-"He teleports behind her and Belle turns around quickly and knocks him to the ground. "Always win." She smiles smugly.

"I just have to make sure you're prepared for anything." He states, disappearing again.

"How exactly-" She spins quickly and blocks a punch from him, as he reappears in front of her. "Is this supposed to be training me if all I'm doing is blocking you?"

"Aren't you the one who said you only fight in defense?" He points out, pulling out a sword from nowhere and charging. Belle dodges easily and crouches down, swinging her leg in a sweeping motion. He jumps and turns around mid-air in order to swing the word down towards her.

"Yes, and because of that-" She clamps her hands on the side of the sword, stopping him. "I'm stronger." She pushes him back and manages to roll out of the way, before he tries to strike her again. "So." She inquires, avoiding yet another blow and getting another hit in. "How long are we going to keep this up tonight?"

"Well-" He finally manages to hit her on the ribs slightly. "Seeing as it's my last night here, I was going to suggest going until you feel the need to stop.

She hits him and he swears under his breath. "Really?" Belle asks skeptically, finally managing to unarm him of the sword. "You never let me decide the end of training."

"Call it a special night." He waves his hand in an unconcerned manner.

"Okay then." Belle grins. "Then I wish to end tonight's training with a duel. She grins smugly as the sword disappears completely. "A magic one.

"Seriously." He gives her a weak smile. "You know I always win those."

"I've gotten a lot better." She argues and as if to prove a point she flicks her wrist and what feels like a gust of wind pushes him towards her. Belle kisses him, smiles, and then disappears.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He laughs, creating a ball of fire in the palm of his hand.

"Immensely." She reappears beside him and blows a stream of water, evaporating his fireball. "Now Dearie." She teases him. "I know you have more fight in you than that."

"You're right." The Rumplestiltskin in front of her disappears and she's hit in the back with a ball of fire.

Belle turns around quickly, trying to get him back, but he's already gone. "Can't you use anything else?" Belle taunts. "C'mon the Infamous Dark One and the only thing you can seem to do is throw a fireball at me and make copies of yourself?"

"You're pushing it love." Belle hears his voice coming from every angle. "You of all people know what I'm capable of."

Before she knew it Belle couldn't move her body. Expecting this, she grins and waits for him to reveal himself. Doing as expected he reappears in front of her and she uses that second to send an electric current around her body, freeing herself of the spell and rerouting it over to where he was standing. Not to her surprise he manages to contain the current into the palm of his hands and sends it right back towards her. Belle manages to dodge it, but not completely. She's injured, but rather enjoys the look of surprise on his face.

"How in the hell did you-?"

"Oh yeah." Belle grins wickedly. "About the new power thing." She shoots another flamethrower at him. "I lied."

He dodges it again and has to quickly teleport away from the bolt of lightning Belle shoots out. You're somebody I don't want to get on the wrong side of, I'll give you that but-" Belle tries looking around for him, but finds it useless. "I'm still the best." He's suddenly in front of her and snaps his fingers, causing the ground underneath her to shakes and cause her to lose her balance. A second later Rumplestiltskin is standing above her with a fireball in his hand.

Belle throws her hands up in defeat. "I give, I give. The duel is yours."

He dissipates the fireball and she grins wickedly tripping him and causing him to fall on top of her. "You do realize how badly you could've been hurt right there?" He scoffs turning his face towards hers leaving them barely an inch apart.

"As if you could hurt me."

"Don't push it."

Belle laughs warmly and wraps her arms around his neck and brings it down in order to kiss him deeply. "What do you say to having some fun before you leave me for god's knows how long?" She suggests, gazing into his eyes.

"When you kiss and look at me like that I'm powerless to say no." He grins and moves to get up. "But might I suggest we move inside? The last thing I think you want is to be woken up tomorrow morning by the sprinklers going off."

"…Point taken." She nods her head once and allows him to help her up. She takes his hand and the two of them walk back into the house.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Belle asks nervously, as she steps out of the car the next morning. The two of them had come out to the town line and were preparing to test Rumplestiltskin's theory.<p>

"Well, we won't know until we try it." He shrugs and moves over to kiss her, before handing her a bottle.

"What is this?" She asks skeptically, raising an eyebrow at him, as he moves closer over to the line and crouches down as if to examine it. He doesn't answer her, but knowing that he wanted her to drink it, she does. It tastes like fish and she nearly gags. "Gods, that was disgusting Rumple. What the hell was in that?"

"Belle, you are about to gain all my power." He states, turning around to face her. "That was a potion to help calm you down when it does happen."

"You seriously still think I can't handle it?" She scoffs.

"That's not what I said!"

"It may as well have been." She argues, but there's humor in her voice. "You know that if this doesn't work then it's going to be _hell _to deal with you?" She turns around in order to throw the bottle and snaps her fingers. She watches as the bottle literally disappears.

"I wouldn't worry all too much about that Belle." She hears him. "If anyone knows how to handle Mr. Gold, it's you."

"Handling Gold is a lot different than trying to get you to regain your memories as Rumplestiltskin." She points out and leans against the car staring out to the forest.

"Well if you're that worried about it, I have a potion, well, a start of one, sitting on my desk in my shop." He informs her. "I've left the basics of the instructions. I'm sure if you worked on it you could figure it out."

"What kind of potion is it?"

"It's the start of a memory potion." He answers. "I've been trying to make something that will help someone regain the memories they lost if they cross the town line, but I haven't really made any real progress on it."

"Rumple, you know that I am seriously the _worst _person to have working on creating a potion. The last time I tried that I-Rumple!?" Belle turns around to see him smirking at her, with the crooked grin she loves, from across the town line. "Rumple, when the hell did you-?"

"The minute you turned your back." He replies.

"So this whole time-?"

"We've been talking, as I've been across the line, yes."

"But I thought you said that the price was-Gah!" Belle falls to the ground, her entire body prickling. A full minute later she's able to stand back up and Rumplestiltskin is crouched in front of her, his eyes full of concern. She laughs weakly. "Wow, you were right, it did feel like my entire body was asleep-oh gods." She clutches her stomach and leans over, coughing up blood. "Seriously?" She scoffs, wiping her mouth. "What is it with me and coughing up blood? This isn't normal, surely?"

"We aren't normal." Rumple points out, helping her up. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm all right." She waves off his concern. "That was a hell of a lot easier than the first time I went through that."

"Yes, the first time you _died_." He remarks.

"You're never going to let me forget about that are you?" She smirks and he simply pulls her in for a hug and kisses the side of her head. She looks at him and his face scrunches up as in confusion. "What?" She asks warily.

"Your eyes." He notes, letting her go and gesturing up to them. "They're yellow, almost catlike." She looks at him in confusion and he sighs deeply. "Though, I guess that's what you get for gaining all my power." He continues. "Don't worry, it actually used to happen to me a lot. Just close your eyes focus a bit of magic on them and they should go back to normal." Belle simply nods and does as he suggests. She opens her eyes again and he nods approvingly. "Very nice."

"Good." She smiles warmly and kisses him. "I wouldn't want to get rid of my blue eyes."

"I wouldn't want you too." He laughs.

"So how long will this last, with you being back across the line I mean?" She asks, her left arm on still shaking and he takes it trying to calm her down and she notices him struggling himself. "Oh right! Sorry." She waves her hand once and he can walk normally.

"Thanks." He murmurs, kissing her once. "Unfortunately for you I have to take that potion, before I can regain my half of the power and you know I won't do that until I get back into town with Bae."

"Damn, alright." She sighs deeply. "I know it can't be helped, with you leaving tonight I mean."

"If you have any questions about the power if something happens, you know you can always ask me." He assures her, as they move over to step back into the car.

"And you're sure you're okay with this?" Belle wonders. "Going out of town without your magic?"

"Belle, I chose power over my son once before." He states, starting the car up and driving down the road. "I'm not going to make that mistake again if this is what I have to do, then this is what I'm going to do."

Belle takes his hand and holds it tightly. "And you're fine with asking Emma to go with you?"

"I don't have much of a choice there." He laughs. "You _were _pretty insistent."

"You're damn right I was." She argues. "Manhattan is huge Rumple and it's a part of a land we really know nothing about. Emma does." He doesn't say anything, but she knows that he agrees with her. Belle leans back in her seat and rubs her thumb gently over his hand. "Everything will turn out alright Rumple, I believe that."

"I'm glad one of us does." He jokes lightly. Belle lays her head on his shoulder and the two of them drive in silence back into town.

* * *

><p>"Gods this is annoying!" Belle growls loudly, as the two of them make their way into Snow White's apartment building, hand in hand.<p>

"What is it this time love?" He asks, not able to keep the grin off his face at her annoyance.

"I can _literally _feel everyone in town. I know where every single one of the dwarves are, I know where all of the local princesses are, and I can even feel Regina attempting to practice magic in her backyard."

"How's she doing?"

"Not well." She laughs and bites her lip in worry. "I was able to do it back when I only had half of your power too but it was never this…powerful."

"You'll get used to it." He assures her, as they make their way up the stairs.

"I don't want to get used to it!" She claims in annoyance. "Seriously, as soon as you get back you're taking that potion." They finally reach the right floor and she continues. "In fact, I'll be waiting for you from across the line and as soon as you cross, I'll personally hand you the potion and watch you drink it."

"I'm not going to argue with you about it Belle I promise you that." He kisses the top of her head. "But you do realize that I could be gone for _months_?"

"I'm aware." She sighs deeply and they stop in front of the right door.

"Are they all in there?" He asks. She glares at him and he merely shrugs. "What? You _know_ I can't tell."

Belle sighs, but nods her head. "Yeah they're all in there."

"Right, well." He lets go of her hand. "Get ready for some arguing." He smirks, before knocking on the door."

"I always am." Belle murmurs. A few moments later the door opens and they see Henry staring at them with a smile on his face. Belle leans down and rubs his head. "How's it going Henry?"

"Belle!" Henry exclaims excitedly and nearly knocks her backwards with a hug.

"Gold." Emma walks over, her face full of surprise and turns to Belle. She narrows her eyes once in confusion. "Rosie, what are you two doing here?"

Right. Belle notes. Emma can now tell that Rumple has no magic and that she's carrying it. Emma gives Belle another searching glance, but turns her focus on Rumplestiltskin and crosses her arms.

"I'm here to call in that favor you owe me." Rumple states.

Belle rolls her eyes once, before stretching back up, but still holding Henry's hand. Trust Rumple to start off the conversation like that. Snow and David, he had told the town to start referring to him as David again, wander over from the kitchen and hold Emma's shoulders protectively.

Belle laughs. "Oh come on-" She gestures to the ridiculous looks the Charming's were giving the two of them. "It's not like he's asking her to kill someone."

"Well-" Rumple cocks his head once.

Belle punches him. "Stop it. We're just here to _ask-_" She looks at Emma. "If Emma will help you leave town in order to find your son."

"Belle!" Rumple snaps.

"Were you just going to keep that little fact a secret?" She scoffs, knowing him he probably was.

"You-you have a son?" Emma gapes at him. The other three look just as surprised. Snow nearly looks at him with pity.

"I do." Rumple sighs deeply. "…It's a long story, but I-" He looks at Belle and takes a deep breath. "I abandoned him a long time ago and have regretted it ever since." Belle is surprised he's actually admitting it and takes his hand in comfort. "That's why I need your help." He continues.

"Do you know where he is?" Emma finally asks.

"He's in an apartment building somewhere in the middle of Manhattan." Belle answers. "That's all we know."

"He's alive!?" David asks in surprise.

"Obviously, or we wouldn't be here asking for help." Belle retorts. Rumple smirks and she continues. "Look, I know that it's hard to believe but-" She holds Rumple's hand tighter, thinking of Pinocchio. "We have our information from a very reliable source that Bae is alive and well."

"What about your memories?" Snow asks. "Surely you know what the curse set on the town line?"

"That's why I'm staying behind." Belle pipes in. "That's the price. As long as I stay in town, he won't lose his memories."

"You can't possibly know that." Henry states worriedly.

"We already know." Rumplestiltskin actually smiles down at him. "We went to the town line this morning. I crossed the line and still have all my memories."

"Wow." Emma raises her eyebrows in surprise. "You two seriously enjoy taking risks don't you?"

"Not on purpose." Belle murmurs.

"Of course, it gives me the chance to go and find my son. I'll do whatever it takes."

"I still don't understand how that works though." David notes in confusion. "You're saying if I cross the town line and leave Snow behind I'll get to keep my memories?"

"No." Emma states, looking between the two of them. "It's not that simple is it?"

"No." Belle smiles weakly. "And I wouldn't recommend anyone else trying to cross the town line."

"Understood."

"…Okay, I'll go with you." Emma states firmly. "If all I have to do is get your ass safely to Manhattan and back- with your son." She adds quickly. "Then that's fine. It's a hell of a lot easier than killing a dragon."

Belle laughs. "This is very true. Though, we still don't know how long this is going take."

"This favor could take _months_ Miss Swan." Rumple warns her.

"When do we leave?" Emma asks, unconcerned.

"We'll meet at the town line around seven." Belle answers.

"Tonight!?"

"Of course." Rumple states.

"Right, fine." Emma shakes her head.

"I'm coming too!" Henry nearly shouts.

"Kid…" Emma trails off unsure of what to say.

"I think it's a good idea." Belle states quickly. "Let Henry breathe in a bit of new air. He's already snuck out of town once to find you, what's to stop him from doing it again?"

"I don't care." Rumple puts in, shrugging his shoulders in an unconcerned manner. "Whether the boy comes or not is up to you, but we will you at seven, Belle?" He turns, as if to leave.

"Yeah coming." She smiles at the Charming's. "See you later." She waves, before leaving with him.

* * *

><p>"Rosie!" The two of them are just walking out of the building when they hear Emma's voice behind them.<p>

"I still think it's a good idea for Henry to go with the two of you." Belle argues, as Emma catches up to them.

"Oh, I know that, we've already agreed to let him come." Emma waves a hand once, before pointing between the two of them. "No, I want to know what's going on between the two of you." She states. "Ever since the curse broke two months ago I've felt a ridiculous amount of power emitting from both of you. Now-" She looks at Belle. "I only feel it from you, and the amount kind of makes me nervous."

"Like I said, crossing the town line is a bit more complicated." Belle insist.

"You have more power than Regina!" Emma exclaims.

"She's always had more power than Regina." Rumple actually laughs and shakes his head. "Look, Belle is simply holding my power until we get back."

Emma looks between the two of them again and her face dawns with recognition. "That's the price. That's why you are able to leave town." She looks at Belle's concerned face and laughs. "Don't worry Rosie, I still don't plan on telling anyone that you have powers." She assures her.

"Thanks." Belle smiles at her gratefully and hugs her once. "And thank you for agreeing to go with him."

Emma waves her hands quickly in front of her face. "Don't even worry about it, no one's ever left town. I can see why you'd want someone who has."

"When we get back from this you can consider your debt to me paid."

"I accept the terms." Emma laughs, sticking her hand out in a friendly gesture. Rumplestiltskin simply nods and shakes her hand once. "We'll see you later Miss Swan." He replies and turns away.

"Bye Emma!" Belle waves quickly and follows him. The door closes behind them and Belle sighs deeply. You know, while I trust Emma to stay quiet, I don't like that she knows I have power."

He just stares at her. "It's odd."

"What is?" She asks, tossing him the keys, not remembering when he gave her them in the first place.

"That you would keep something like this a secret."

"I don't want people treating me differently." She states crossing her arms and leaning against the car. "I'm afraid of people thinking that the power of the dark one will consume me and I don't want people looking at me like that. They already think I'm odd."

Rumplestiltskin bites his lip. He wants to say something to comfort her but honestly can't think of anything. Instead he moves over and hugs her tightly, rubbing his hand through her hair.

She finally laughs it off, as he finds she always does, and kisses him softly before she maneuvers out of his grip. "Alright, I'm going to go bother Regina for a bit, I'll see you at home?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." He smiles at her. She kisses him again, before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Belle appears on Regina's desk, just as Regina hangs up her phone and turns around. "Christ!" Regina backs up and holds her chest tightly. "<em>Stop <em>doing that!"

Belle jumps off of her desk. "Why?" She grins, glad her little trick continues to scare the Queen. "I think it's fun."

"What do you want?" Regina scowls, turning around and pouring herself a glass of wine.

Belle actually laughs at the realization that the two of them have done this so often that Regina knows that Belle won't accept anything to drink. Though. She notes. She should be more surprised that they got to the point where Regina actually offer her a drink at all. "I simply came to inform you that Henry will be going out of town for a while with Emma and Rumple." Belle informs her. "I figured, with you being Henry's _legal _guardian, you should probably know."

"Snow White called me, I already know." Regina sighs, finishing her drink in one swig.

"And you're not going to put up a fight?" Belle asks in surprise, watching Regina pour herself another glass.

"There's not much I can do anymore." She murmurs. "Besides I wouldn't want him to only think of me as the Evil Queen." She finishes her drink.

"He doesn't you know." Belle smiles weakly, blinking and causing the bottle to disappear completely. "He knows you're his mother."

"He practically thinks of _you _as his mother." Regina accuses her.

Belle realizes Regina is referring to the past few months where she and Henry had been hanging out a lot together. Belle had simply been sick of people treating Henry as a child and took him out, telling him stories, teaching him how to fight, Rumplestiltskin had been against that from the beginning, and even admitted in knowing, somewhat, how to go back to the Enchanted Forest. "I'm a mother to _no one _anymore Regina." Belle murmurs sadly, clenching her hands tightly.

"Ah yes, the puppet." Regina notes and laughs lightly. "For once something I have nothing to do with." She cocks her head once. "Well, I set the curse, but his undoing was his own fault."

Belle actually laughs at that. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Regina was right. "Regina." Belle sighs again. "When the time comes Henry will show you that he does love you, and letting him run off with his birth mother and Rumple for a few months is a good start."

"Yes is that why you have his power? So that he can run off?

Belle shrugs. "It's the only way for him to keep his memories while across the line. Besides, it wasn't as if he would be able to use his powers outside of town. This makes things a lot easier."

Regina merely cocks her head once and narrows her eyes. "So, he's finally figured out how to leave town. Tell me, why is he so desperate to leave? I mean he's even willing to leave you behind and that was something I thought he would never do."

"It helps that he knows, that if it came right down to it, I could kick your ass in a fight." Belle smiles smugly.

Regina holds her hands up in a defensive manner. "I am well aware of that, you've proven it to me enough times, I'm simply curious."

"He's looking for his son." Belle states, seeing no harm in telling Regina the truth. After all, the whole town would know soon enough. Nothing could have prepared her for the stare Regina was giving her though. It looked as though Regina had swallowed something very cold, or as if she had discovered a dark secret. Which, Belle supposes, it could be, but the staring was making her uncomfortable. "What's with the look Regina?"

"You and him-?"

"No!" Belle waves her hands in front of her face quickly. "No, Baelfire is Rumple's son from his first marriage." She explains hurriedly. "Gods Regina, when would we have even had _time_?"

"Well, the two of you spent quite a lot of time in his castle back in our land, I don't know, maybe-?" Regina argues, but isn't able to finish her sentence.

"We've never…we've never talked about it." Belle finally admits, not able to look Regina in the face.

"About having a child?" Regina asks in surprise. "The two of you have been married _how _long now?"

"He's still in despair about Bae!" Belle argues, not quite understand why she's having this conversation with Regina of all people. "I never could bring myself to talk about it with him, but now…it's too late."

Regina stares at her a moment before the realization dawns on her. "You can't have a child."

"Not like this." Belle purses her lips. "Look, it's fine, I knew what I was getting myself into when this all started and I've accepted my fate."

"I'm…sorry." Regina murmurs, actually sounding genuine. "I am." She blinks and sits down in her chair. "I'm sorry."

Belle laughs hotly and shakes her head. "Gods, I came here to warn you to behave yourself while they're out of town, yet here I am talking to you about children." She sighs and flops down in the chair across from Regina. "Look, I had my time with Pinocchio and will do what I can for Bae, I'm fine."

"There will always be that hole in your heart longing for children of your own you know." Regina warns her, making another glass of wine appear in front of her and downing it.

"I know." Belle looks at her and smiles sadly before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Belle manages to reappear just above her and Rumple's bed and falls down on it with a faint plop. "Belle, is that you?" She hears Rumplestiltskin in the bathroom.<p>

"Yeah." She calls back, wiping away the faint tears sliding down her face, before jumping off the bed. "Though, I'm not quite sure why I reappeared over our bed."

Rumple walks out of the bathroom holding a small bag, she assumes his bathroom supplies, and looks at her. "Eyes." He gestures.

"Again?" Belle groans, closing them and focusing.

She opens them and he nods approvingly. "I wouldn't worry too much about it Belle. I'm sure you'll be able to get the hang of it." He assures her, placing the bag in his suitcase.

"I hope so." Belle sighs, falling back onto the bed and staring at the ceiling. "The last thing I need are people asking me why I have cat eyes."

"I think they look good."

Belle laughs and sits up. "Of course you do." She watches him walk around the room and bites her lip. "You know that as soon as you cross the town line I won't be able to keep your leg healed?"

"I'm aware of that love." He wanders over and kisses the top of her head. "Don't worry."

"You have your cane then?"

"Yes." He assures her and as if to prove a point he walks back over to his suitcase and opens it back up slightly. Belle can see the gold handle tucked away.

Belle holds her hands up in defense. "I'm just making sure you have everything."

"Yes, and the minute I leave the room you will unpack and repack my bags." He jokes. Belle opens her mouth to argue, but she beats him too it. "You know I'm right." She pouts and sticks her tongue out at him. He laughs. "You're not a child Belle."

"No but I can certainly act like one, and it's far too easy to do so, especially in front of you."

"And why is that?" He asks, taking the bait and crawling into the bed beside her.

"Because you love me, and dearly."

"You enjoy playing that card, don't you?" He growls, positioning himself on top of her, their lips barely an inch apart.

"I can always play that card." She smiles warmly, cupping his cheeks with her hands and using one to trace the outline of his mark. Her heart beats rapidly, as he traces his hand along hers. He stares down at her in awe, almost as if he couldn't believe what was right in front of him. Heat rushes to her face and he sends shivers down her spine, but she doesn't break eye contact with him. The two of them trace their hands along one another's marks, until it ends at their hands and they intertwine their hands together. Neither of them move, both refusing to break this rare moment of intimacy. He finally smiles and kisses her forehead, before rolling off of her and standing up.

Belle's chest heaves rapidly with haggard breath and she manages to sit up. She's surprised, usually something like that ends with the two of them sweaty and exhausted. He still says nothing as she watches him move around the room, collecting small things and tossing them into his bag. Belle bites her lip, feeling as though talking would somehow ruin the moment they had just shared. Still confused she positions herself in a way to jump off the bed gracefully, but had forgotten that Rumple had placed a small box in front of the bed earlier and she ends up tripping and falling into the only thing in the way-

Rumplestiltskin.

Leaving the only option for the two of them landing on the floor. "Seriously?" Belle laughs and sits up quickly, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. "Sorry Rumple I-?"

His lips are on hers in a flash.

"Gods I love you Belle." He murmurs between breaths and manages to lift her up and drop her back down on the bed.

"I love you too Rumple." She murmurs, as his lips move away from hers and down to her neck. She moves some of her hair away and tilts her head in order to give him better access. "Which is why, I don't understand why you didn't kiss me a moment ago when we were already on the bed."

He stops for a moment and looks at her. "Honestly? I thought you were angry with me about something, you didn't look like you wanted me to try anything."

She gazes at him in confusion. "I'm not mad at you for anything." She assures him, wondering why he would think that. Rumple was _very _good at reading people, so it's hard to imagine that she had looked at him with anger, unless-oh. Belle smiles weakly realizing that her face had probably betrayed her. Damn it Regina. Belle cups his cheeks and kisses him lightly. "I'm just scared; I want you to come back to me safely." She wraps her arms around his neck and brings him closer to her.

"I promise." He kisses her again and smiles warmly down at her. "I would never want the beautiful face of yours to mourn for someone like me."

"I love you."

In response He kisses her deeply and begins with the buttons on her shirt, kissing the bit of skin he reveals after every unclasped button. He finally get s to the last one and Belle shrugs her shirts off, revealing her black lace bra, which cupped her perfect breasts to the point where the bra should be illegal on anyone other than his wife. "You are so gorgeous." He manages to choke out, gazing down at her.

Belle blushes and loosens his tie. She grins, finally getting it off and wrapping it around him in order to pull him up to her face and kiss him. "Enjoying yourself?" She teases tossing his tie off the bed and beginning to fumble with his belt.

"Very much so love." He captures his lips with hers again and helps her shrug his suit off.

"Why-"She growls, struggling with one of his buttons. "Do you always insist on wearing your suits? I know you have regular clothes in your closet."

"You know, this is the only time I ever hear you complain about me wearing one of my suits." He teases her, as they two of them finally get his shirt off and tosses it in the general direction of where Belle had thrown his tie.

It's the only time I don't like you wearing one." She laughs a breathy, shaky, little sound. "It gets in the way." She whispers. Maintaining their gaze Belle slinks back and pushes herself back towards the headboard.

Rumplestiltskin follows her and traces her body with his fingers. "So beautiful." He murmurs, lowering himself to explore her body with his mouth. Belle gasps as he reaches her breasts arching her back, and shuddering. He continues, kissing and suckling on her nipple through the silky, lace of her bra, as he caresses her other breast with his other hand, kneading it harder, then softer, knowing exactly what makes her tick, as she runs her hands through his hair, and then runs her fingers down his back.

"Wait." Belle gasps, pushing herself off the bed. He freezes, wondering if he had done something wrong, but she simply kisses him again and unclasps her bra and throws it across the room, pulling her panties off too, and leaving herself completely bare in front of him. "Much better." She sighs, stretching out in front of him, and pulling his face down for another kiss.

His hands wander, running over the smooth flesh, as his mouth plunders hers, caressing her bare breasts, feeling her nipples harden to his touch. It was almost too much to bear, feeling his skin against hers, and rubbing up against her. He continues his downward exploration, pausing at the small, soft thatch of hair on her mound. Belle pulls away, gasping, as he tentatively slips a finger between her folds, finding her dripping wet for him. Rumple sucks in a breath, steadying himself as he feels his cock throb harder, knowing that he had done this to her. Emboldened, he kisses her one last time on the lips, before continuing down her neck, and then down her chest, pushing himself down lower on the bed to settle between her legs, as he continues to kiss the plane of stomach, and then, down lower. He looks up again at her, making sure she was alright.

She nods frantically, her chest panting, and eyes dark with lust, as she watches him, finally throwing her head back into the pillows as he places a, light kiss on her inner thigh. "Oh, Gods." She whimpers, grasping the sheets in one hand, and his hair in the other.

He smirks to himself, kissing her again, sucking on the impossibly, soft flesh of her inner thighs, as he rubs her sides, in long, tender strokes, groaning to himself as he smells the sweet, musky smell of her arousal.

Belle's hand clenches in his hair, as he moves his mouth to the center, placing a tentative kiss on the mound above her folds, flicking his tongue out to take a tentative taste. Fuck, he groans, tasting her again; she was luxurious, decadent, and so wet for him.

"Please." Belle pleads desperately under him, her fingers clench the sheets beside him, and he moves lower, finding her little bud of nerves, and flicking it with his tongue. "Oh, Gods." Belle gasps, digging her fingers into his scalp in reflex, her hips bucking towards him.

Rumple repeats the motion, flicking, circling, and licking every bit of her, moving lower at her direction when it became too much, and then returning his attentions back to her clit. He could tell she was close; she was shaking, her hips jerking with every movement of his tongue. Taking the opportunity, he thrust two fingers into her slowly, not wanting to hurt her, groaning himself at the hot, velvety sensation of feeling inside her. Belle cries out immediately at the contact, arching her back high off the bed, and he withdrew, only to plunge them back in again, as he continued to lightly flick her clit with his tongue.

"Rumple!" she cries, grasping for him, as she came, her walls clenching around his fingers in strong waves, as her body shook head to toe, arching against him. No matter how many times they had done this, he still has never seen a more erotic sight, nearly coming himself at the sight of her undoing.

He moves upwards, bracing himself on his elbow; as he lowers down to kiss her, needing to be close to her again. Belle could barely respond, panting in and out of breath, as he continues to kiss her down her throat, sucking on her pulse point, which was beating rapidly. He nips her skin gently, eliciting another cry, and he moves back up, covering her mouth with his.

Belle pulls back, her eyes half-lidded, and smiled, her chest flushed and heaving in pleasure. "You're amazing." She smiles warmly at him through shuddering breaths. Rumple laughs helplessly, gazing down at her in awe. "I want you." She whimpers. "Please."

He gasps as Belle caresses him gently through his silk boxers. His cock twitched at the contact; it was all becoming too much, and he was much too close, so he met her mouth with his own, while trying to still her overeager hands, but with three tugs on the waistband, she had him freed, so he kicked those off as well.

"Please." She whispers again, between kisses. "I want you inside me." Shuddering, he lowered himself between her legs, taking himself in hand, pausing at her entrance. Belle swallows, lying back, and arching towards him. "Please, Rumple." Rumplestiltskin could hold back no more, especially not with her arms beckoning him closer. He guided his head slowly towards her opening, placing just the tip in, his body going rigid at the sensation of her wet, hot folds, and then pushed inwards. He watches her face, their eyes fixed on each other, as he enters her. Belle hitches her hips higher, and pulls him closer with her strong legs.

"Oh, fuck." He cries out, as she pulls him fully inside her, sheathing him completely in her tight walls. He stills, hiding his face against the curve of her neck as he pants, trying to calm himself enough to proceed.

Belle turns her head, pressing a kiss to his temple, as she breathes hard in his ear, running her hands up and down his sides. He withdraws slowly, rocking against her again, causing both of them to gasp at the sensation. Belle's nails rake across his back as he thrust into her again, sending shivers of pain and pleasure through him. Her legs hitched even higher, wrapping around him, allowing him to push even deeper.

"Yes," she sighs, meeting his thrust with her hips, the angle making the breath catch in his throat. "Yes. Gods, you feel so good." She gasps.

Her voice almost did him in right then and there. "Belle," he groans, thrusting harder against her, leaning down to capture her lips in a breathless kiss. "Oh, my beautiful, Belle."

"Rumple." She sighs in return, pulling herself up to kiss him again, her tongue tracing the roof of his mouth, and causing him to moan at the contact.

His long, deep strokes soon quicken, as he felt himself being pulled towards the brink, driving him to thrust harder, bury himself further in her; he couldn't be close enough to her, peppering her throat with wet, needy kisses. He could feel himself coming close, and quickly snakes a hand between their bodies, needing for her to come before him. The contact made her cry out, and arch underneath him, pressing her breasts against his chest. A moment later, Belle's walls clenched around his shaft and she cries out, screaming his name. Rumplestiltskin thrust, harder and harder, clinging to her, until he finally followed Belle over the edge, coming hard, and crying out as the waves of pleasure overtake him. His arms give out and he collapses on top of her, feeling lifeless, as he burrows his head in the nook of her shoulder, panting.

Belle strokes his hair, as he lies there, placing soft kisses across his brow. She can't help but start giggling. He rolls over to lie beside her and gives her a look. "Sorry." She smiles. "It's just, no matter how many times we do that; I'll never be over how good it feels, especially with you." She kisses him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." He grins.

"And that was great, before you leave sex." Belle giggles again, throwing her legs off the bed and finding her bra. "Just promise me again-"She tosses him his boxers. "That you will come home safely."

"I promise, yet again." He laughs. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to be left without me for too long."

She smirks, and tosses him back his shirt. "I'm more concerned about being stuck with your powers for the rest of my life-oh no, wait. I'm immortal aren't I?"

"Being funny now?" He raises an eyebrow at her and watches her toss her shirt back on.

"Oh I don't know." She finds his tie. "I thought I was pretty good at it." Belle turns around and sees Rumple beginning to make another attempt at packing.

"Belle, I-"His stomach growls.

"Oh shoot!" Belle gasps. "I forgot you're human. Why don't I go downstairs and make us something to eat?"

"Belle, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do." She insists, finishing buttoning up her shirt and walking over to the door. "You're hungry, so I'm going to make you something to eat." She opens the door and turns around to smile at him. "Besides, what kind of wife would I be if I let you leave hungry?" She out of the room before he can say anything else.

* * *

><p>"I don't care if I sound like a doting wife, please, please call every day." Belle murmurs, taking his hand tightly. The two of them had been leaning against his car for the past twenty minutes, without speaking a word to one another and waiting for the others to show up. There was a lot of things that they needed to say, but couldn't. Belle clenches her free hand tightly. "Please Rumple, I'm scared and if you don't I'll just end up calling you."<p>

He laughs, relieving the tension that had been forming between them. "I know you will Belle, but don't worry." He kisses the top of her head. "I promise, I'll probably end up calling you for various reasons anyways."

"Yes because dealing with Henry and Emma every day is going to be such a challenge for you." She teases.

"It's not that."

"I know." She smiles, kissing his cheek. "I'll always be here to talk if you need me."

"I love you." He drops his head on her shoulders.

Belle hears the sound of a motor in the distance and holds his hand tighter. "I love you too Rumple, good luck." He lifts his head as if to ask a question, but she gestures behind them and he looks and sees headlights on their way towards them.

They kiss softly, just as Emma's bug pulls up besides Rumple's car. How the hell all of them fit in Emma's car Belle had no idea. As the four of them step out of the car Belle notices that Henry is the only one that seems excited about the trip. "Wow, you know, this isn't supposed to be a depressing goodbye." Belle states, trying to change the mood a bit. "You're all coming back." She turns to Rumplestiltskin. "You do realize this?"

"Of course I realize this Belle you know my concern." Rumple scoffs, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll be fine!" Belle argues and looks at Emma, who isn't looking at her. Belle narrows her eyes and realizes quickly the problem between the Charming's. David and Snow didn't want Emma to leave them so quickly after the curse broke, but Emma was still uncomfortable having parents and was torn between wanting to leave and wanting to stay. Belle looks at Rumple again and gives him a pout. "I'm still more worried about you."

"I'll watch him Rosie, don't worry." Emma assures her, opening the back of her car, and looking between the two of them. "So, who's car are we taking?"

"Mine." Rumplestiltskin states. "I have a…friend in Boston, who will take care of my car while we're in New York."

"Of course you do." Emma nearly laughs.

"Oh no." Rumple smirks. "This wasn't my deal." He gestures to Belle who only smiles weakly. "This one was all Belle."

"What!?"

Belle giggles. "It was no big deal." She states and shrugs. "I may or may not have…helped someone out last month with…a private matter."

"Did it involve him?" David gestures to Rumplestiltskin.

"For once, no." Belle laughs. "It was a favor for a friend of Jefferson's. And unlike him-" She gestures to Rumple. "I didn't want anything in return, but he did offer to hold Rumple's car for us while the three of you are in Manhattan."

"Seriously?" Emma shakes her head. "I'm still not used to the fact the two of you are together, don't get me wrong I don't care, but the two of you work together far too well."

"I thought that was a good thing?" Rumple looks at Belle.

"It is, but it's still scary." Emma states, helping Henry get their bags out of the backseat, seriously how the four of them fit in that bug was a mystery to Belle. "But, I've never expected the normal whenever it involves the two of you."

"Right." Rumple shakes his head in annoyance and opens his trunk. "Are you ready to get going?"

Belle smiles weakly. She knew he was torn between wanting to leave and find his son, and not wanting to leave her in town on her own. "I'll be fine." She murmurs, low enough for him to hear her.

"I know."

She kisses his cheek again, and turns back around to see Henry staring at her. Smiling, Belle kneels down and ruffles his hair. "Are you excited to get going Henry?" She asks him.

"I am." He admits. "An adventure with my mom, I can't wait!"

She hugs him tightly. "I love you Henry."

"I love you too Belle." He lets go. "And don't worry my mom and I will keep an eye on him." He gestures to Rumplestiltskin, who was somewhat helping Emma pack the car and talking softly with her, as David and Snow where talking amongst themselves as well.

"I know." She smiles warmly at him. "But remember to have some fun as well. I don't want this whole trip to be about just finding Rumple's son, don't get me wrong I want you to find him but I want you to enjoy yourself."

"I will, promise." He insists hugging her again. "Besides, it's a trip with my mom and the Dark One, it should be a cool adventure."

He lets go of her and the conversation with Regina comes to mind. She feels a pang in her heart, as she watches Henry run over to his mother and help her pack the last of their bags.

"Are you alright" Belle feels a hands snake around her back and turns slightly to see Rumplestiltskin standing beside her.

She smiles. "Of course I'm alright."

"I know when you're lying." He murmurs, kissing her neck. "Your smile doesn't match your eyes."

She blinks. "What does that even mean?"

"Simply that you smile to make it seem as though you're alright, but when I look at your eyes I can tell you're thinking of something else."

"I'm sorry." She hangs her head.

"Don't be, just tell me what's wrong."

She cups his cheek and pulls his face towards hers, kissing him deeply. "When you return."

He gives her an incredulous look and she simply smiles at him again, taking his hand, and dragging him over to the others, who had been, surprisingly, polite and letting the two of them be alone for a moment.

"Are you ready to go?" Rumplestiltskin asks, as the two of them reach his car.

"Ready when you are." Emma states.

"Right." Rumple states turning to Belle again and kissing her again. "I promise to call you when we get to the airport."

"I'll be expecting it." Belle smiles and turns to the others. "Have a safe trip and good luck."

"We will Rosie, don't worry." Emma walks over to her and places a reassuring hand on Belle's shoulder. "I promise we'll find Bae and get back safely."

"I trust you." Belle states, watching wistfully as Rumple gives her a final nod and steps into his car. Belle turns back to Emma and shakes her hand. "Good luck."

"You too." Emma smirks and follows Henry into the car and they drive off, past the line and disappear.

Belle clenches and unclenches her hands in front of her heart and stares at the vehicle until she could no longer see it. "Belle, are you alright?" Snow asks, walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh-? Yeah, of course." Belle shakes her head and smiles at her. "Or at least I will be, are you?"

"We trusted her to come find us the first time, I trust that she'll come back a second time." Snow smiles warmly, and hugs Belle tightly. "They'll be fine."

"I know." Snow let's go of her and Belle gazes at the town line again.

"Do you want a ride back into town, or were you really planning on walking all the way back?" David asks, walking over and placing an arm around Snow, and gazing at her curiously.

Belle bites her lip. Honestly, she had simply planned to teleport back to her house, but she suddenly doesn't feel up to it. "Sure, thank you."

David simply nods and they walk over to Emma's bug and he opens the door for her and Snow, before walking around and getting into the car himself. They begin driving back into town and Belle can't help but stare back towards the town line, until it completely disappears from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>And, I'm back with the second installment of Memories! Honestly, I did not expect the first chapter to be this long, but what are you going to do, it wanted to be this long. Oh yeah, this one is going to be a bit more mature in the sense of, well, the sex obviously, but…well I don't want to spoil it all for you<strong>. **Anyways, this story should be about 10 to 15 chapters long I honestly don't know yet and will let you all know when I have a better…plan, I guess for this. I know how I want it to go, but I don't know how I want to **_**get **_**there, if that makes any sense. That's a lie, sort of, but this one shouldn't take me more than a year like the last one.**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>She picks up on the first ring. "Rumple?"<p>

"Belle I'm fine, I told you I would be." Rumplestiltskin laughs. It's only been about twenty-four hours since they had left Storybrooke and they had just gotten off the plane. Henry and Emma were waiting for their bags and Rumplestiltskin is walking over near the bathrooms, calling Belle.

"The plane ride?"

"Bloody terrifying." He admits, sitting down on one of the benches and watching people walk by. This was nothing like the Enchanted Forest, or even Storybrooke, he knew there were going to be a lot of differences, but the _people_, and they hadn't even stepped out of the airport yet. "And this place is really no better." He continues. "Everybody seems to be in a rush to get somewhere."

"Well aren't you?" He hears her laugh and something fall and break in the background. "Sorry." She states hurriedly, I'm fine, just a broken dish." She pauses and he can almost hear the magic. "Fixed dish."

"How on earth did you manage to do that?" He asks, shaking his head in disbelief. Honestly, Belle had to be the clumsiest woman he's ever met, but he loves her dearly.

"Fix it?" She asks, her voice hinting at sarcasm. "By using magic of course."

"You know exactly what I meant Belle." He growls, but can't help but smile.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm trying to make dinner and talk to you at the same time." She scoffs. "I don't have that many hands."

"You have magic." He points out. "And don't tell me you don't want to use it, you just did a moment ago."

"To fix a plate." She argues. "Look, no offense Rumple, but I don't like this. I feel way too much. Every time I try and do a simple task the power freaks out and overdoes it." He hears her sigh. "I think you're right though, there's no way I'll be able to keep this a secret for long."

"Belle, Belle, you'll get it." He assures her watching Emma and Henry walking back towards him. "It just takes some getting used too. I know you'll be able to figure it out." He stands up. His bag was hanging off his cane and Henry was rolling his suitcase along with his own. Rumplestiltskin mouths his thanks to Henry who only nods.

"I'm scared Rumple."

"I know, and I'm sorry Belle, but you know I trust you to be able to handle this." He nods once at Emma and they make their way out of the airport. "Have you made any progress on that project I gave you?" He asks, trying to change the subject.

"The memory potion?" She inquires and scoffs. "Rumple, you know I've barely had twenty-four hours to look at it. Plus, I read your notes, that thing is the most complicated potion I've ever seen, and you don't even know if it'll work?"

"I don't."

"That's comforting."

"If you do manage to find some way to make it work, let me know."

He can almost see her rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I'll get right on that." She laughs. "By the way, how's your...mark?"

"It's there, i'm just wearing the scarf you gave me and a pair of gloves." He laughs. "I know that explaining it to Bae won't be easy, but i'll reach that bridge when I get there."

" Well good luck, and thank you for calling, I'm glad you made it there safely."

"I'll call you again soon Belle, I love you."

"I love you too Rumple, talk to you later." She hangs up.

"Everything alright?" Emma asks, as she catches a cab and the three of them get in.

Rumplestiltskin gives the driver the name of the hotel and turns to Emma. Everything's fine, Belle's just a bit overwhelmed."

"I'm not surprised." Emma murmurs.

"She chose to stay you know." He argues.

"I know." She laughs once. "But dare I ask what this project is that you gave her to do?"

"Memory potion." He answers simply. "Before we left I was in the middle of trying to figure out how the hell to create a way for the town to retain their memories, even when crossing the line."

"Seriously?" Henry asks in surprise. "Why'd you stop?"

"I didn't." Rumplestiltskin assure him. "I simply found another way to leave town, but I left the potion with Belle, who is now trying to figure it out. With any luck, she'll be able to crack it and the town won't be stuck living in fear."

"You couldn't have finished it and then left?" Emma asks in exasperation.

"Of course not." He scoffs. "Besides, the town won't take anything I give them, but I'm sure Belle will find a way to do it."

"Fair point." Emma laughs.

"We also have no idea whether or not it will work." He points out. "It's better if we keep it a secret for now, better to hide it then to give them false hope."

"Wow, you've seriously mellowed out these past few months haven't you?" Emma asks in surprise.

"You'd be surprised what marriage does to someone Miss Swan." He murmurs and gazes out the window, wondering where, in this huge city, Baelfire could be.

* * *

><p>Belle hangs up the phone and sticks the pan carefully in the oven. "Gods that was close." She murmurs, slamming it shut and tossing her phone back on the counter. It had barely been twenty-four hours since the three of them left and Belle had been cooking all day. "This has got to stop." She sighs deeply, biting her lip and looking at the counter full of brownies, cupcakes, cookies, and pies. She had just put another pan of cookies into the oven. Cursing herself Belle moves into the sitting room and falls onto the couch. Her phone rings a minute later. Belle resists the urge to roll her eyes and lifts her hand up. Her phone flies off the counter and lands in her hand. "I really shouldn't be doing that." She laughs to herself and answers.<p>

"Belle! Jesus, I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past twenty minutes."

Belle hears Ruby on the other end. "Ruby, what's up?"

"Come down to the diner, we need to talk to you."

"Who's we?"

"The town, pretty much."

"I swear to the gods if this is about my marriage _again_-"

"No, no nothing like that." Ruby assures her.

"Alright." Belle finally gives in and looks back at the counter. "Do you want me to bring some sweets? I've…kinda been baking all day."

She hears Ruby laugh on the other end. "Yeah, that would be great!"

"Right, I'll see you in a bit." Belle hangs up. She forces herself off the couch and snaps her fingers once. All of the baked goods on the counter were tucked away in Tupperware boxes and the cookies in the oven were done. 'I have to admit though, that is convenient." She smirks, putting all of them into one bag and teleporting herself behind the diner.

Belle looks around in order to make sure that no one had seen her and walks into the diner through the back. Granny was the first person Belle sees with her back to her. Belle sneaks up behind her and kisses her on the cheek. "Evening Granny."

"Belle!" Granny exclaims, smiling warmly. "It's good to see you girl how are you doing?"

"Well-"Belle holds up the three containers of snacks.

Granny laughs heartily. "That well huh?"

Belle shrugs. "I miss him, but I promise I'll get it under control." She hands Granny the containers. "Look, just, please take these. I like sweets, but this could last me for _months_."

"Of course dear, thank you." Granny takes them from her. "Everyone is waiting for you in the dining area."

Belle sighs. "Of course they are, do you know what this is about?"

"I'm afraid I don't, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'll deal with it, thanks." Belle kisses her cheek again and walks into the main dining area. It was packed full of townspeople, all who are now dead silent.

She sees Ruby, who smiles at her and wanders over. "Wow that was fast." Ruby laughs and hugs her tightly. Belle didn't really have a response to that, so she stays silent. Ruby moves her over to the bar.

"Alright." Belle finally speaks up. "What's this about? What do you people want?" She looks around the room and not only sees Geppetto and the Charming's, but her father and Gaston as well. "What is it that you want? Please tell me this isn't an intervention."

"It's not!" Ruby assures her hurriedly.

"Really? Because it seems every time any of you want to talk to me it's because you want to talk to me about my marriage and I'm _sick _of hearing the same thing over and over again."

"Belle-"

"I'm serious."

"Belle." Ruby smiles. "It's alright, we get it." She looks around the room and bites her lips. "Well, I get it." She shrugs. "Look, none of us will _ever _understand your relationship with him, but that's not what this is about." Belle raises an eyebrow, but gestures for Ruby to continue.

Ruby turns to Snow White, who turns to Belle. Belle scoffs. Of course the town would have her talk for them. Gods she was acting more and more like Rumple. She shakes her head, barely hearing Snow White speak up.

"Belle, it's just that we want to ask you, without him in town, do the two of you really not know a way back to the Enchanted Forest?"

Belle clenches and unclenches her marked hand in annoyance, causing it to glow almost a dark crimson color, and sighs deeply. "Did you really believe we lied to you about it? No, neither of us know how to get back home yet." The crowd starts murmuring. "Call me a liar all you want." Belle states, smirking a little when a few people jumped, surprised that she had heard them. "But I honestly have no idea on how to get back to the Enchanted Forest."

"Your husband is the one who created the curse!" A citizen complains loudly. "What? Do you expect us to believe that he _forgot _to put in a way to go back home after it breaks?"

"Curses aren't that simple!" Belle argues angrily. "There's no way to predict how they'll turn out and considering how long this one went on for, we're lucky we have our memories back at all!"

"And he doesn't know how to fix this?" The same person asks angrily.

Belle feels her anger rising and her eyes look up to the ceiling, where the lights were starting to flicker. She needs to calm down. "No." She deadpans. "The only thing he was sure of was how the curse would be broken. Everything afterwards was too hazy for him to make out." She lets out a long breath. "Listen I understand your longing to go home, but until we figure out _how _to get back, you're just going to have to trust that we're working on it."

"How could _you _possibly be working on a way to get back? _He _left town and left you to what? Take care of us? Protect us from whatever Regina has planned? What can you do?"

"I'm afraid, at the moment, I'm all you got." Belle responds angrily.

"Then we're all fucked." Gaston states.

"This coming from the man who had been turned into a rose for nearly four years?" Belle scoffs. "So are _you_ actually offering to protect us?"

"Belle!"

She bites her tongue. Geppetto was staring at her, as if hurt. Belle bows her head in shame. She was being rude. "I'm sorry Geppetto." She turns back to Gaston. "But I can handle myself against that woman."

"I can handle myself against you too if you'd like."

She's losing control, fast.

"Belle?" Ruby asks in concern, placing a hand gently on Belle's shoulder.

"I need some air." Belle murmurs, jumping out of her seat and racing out of the diner. She sits at one of the tables outside, but she can still hear the murmuring inside.

"_It's all bark and no bite."_

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_It's only a matter of time before the Queen comes after all of us again."_

"_I want to go home."_

Belle covers her ears and shakes her head, but it's no use, she can still hear the bickering inside. An arm suddenly wraps around her in a hug and Belle opens her eyes and sees Geppetto, Ruby, Jiminy, and Granny looking at her in concern.

"Belle, are you alright?" Geppetto asks. All of them sit down in the chairs nearest to her.

Belle still isn't able to look him in the eyes after watching Pinocchio turn back into wood, but she can't help but return his hug and cling to him, just as she did long ago. Ruby smiles warmly at her and rubs her back. "I'm sorry Belle." She murmurs. "I didn't think they'd freak out on you like that."

"What is it dear? What's wrong?" Granny asks, concern laced in her voice.

"They've been gone less than a day and I'm already panicking." She cries. "This is pathetic, especially since they could be gone for another few months."

"What's causing you to panic? The town?" Geppetto asks.

Belle looks at him warily. Geppetto was like a father to her. She looks around and gazes at the concerned stares the others were giving her. There was no way she would be able to keep her secret from the four of them. "I…I need to tell you all something." She murmurs, breaking free from their grasps.

She tells them everything, the real reason she has the mark on her arm, the reason they can't go home, at least not anytime soon, and the reason Rumple left town. When he finishes they're all looking at her mouths agape.

After nearly a full minute Geppetto smiles warmly at her and hugs her tightly. "It's okay."

Belle looks around and the others are nodding in agreement. She starts crying again. "Thanks guys, truly." She smiles, wiping away the tears. "Rumple warned me that I wouldn't be able to hide my power when I gained his half, but I didn't expect to actually end up telling you guys myself."

"Yeah, it's probably best you don't let the rest of the town know." Ruby notes, gesturing back into the diner. "I mean if they freaked out that much about you not knowing a way back home, can you imagine how they'd react if they knew you had the Dark One's power?"

"Trust me Ruby, I know." Belle laughs. "I'm glad the four of you are alright with it."

"You've been hiding it for _months _dear, not the full extent of course, but I have yet to see a difference in you." Granny states. "As far as I'm concerned, you have it under control."

"I hope you're right." Belle sighs. "And if it comes down to it, I'll just have to hide in the woods for a while until I do get control over it." They all laugh and Belle wipes away the last of her tears, before kissing Geppetto's cheek and standing up. "I'm sorry, but I really should get going, I have to take a look at that potion at least once today."

"Right." Ruby nods. "Good luck with that and don't worry about them-" She nods towards the diner again. "We'll just let them know that you didn't feel like listening to them any longer."

"Thanks." Belle waves back at them. "I'll talk to you guys later." With a final glance at the four of them. Belle waves her hand and disappears.

* * *

><p>"Gold, you realize this is like a wild goose chase?" Emma states. The three of them had woken up to a sunny day in Manhattan and were sitting outside in the Hotel's restaurant and were having breakfast. After Rumplestiltskin explained to her the plan, Emma can't quite believe how long this could actually take. "You realize how many apartment buildings are in this <em>one<em> area alone?"

"It can't be helped Miss Swan." He argues. "The only clue we got is that my son is in somewhere in this city."

"Really does not help us much." Emma sighs, leaning back in her chair and taking a huge swig of her coffee.

"I think it'll be fun." Henry pipes up, wolfing down his stack of pancakes. "It's like a giant game of hide and seek."

"See-" Rumple gestures to Henry. "Your boy is all for it." Emma gives him a look, one that reminds him of Belle and, surprisingly, his first wife Milah. He wonders vaguely if all women have the same look of annoyance, before continuing. "Look why don't you and Henry go wander off one way and I'll go another? We can meet up in central park for lunch or something."

"Now hang on." Emma argues, finally sitting upright in her seat. "Wasn't the point of me coming along was to help you out in this world? What if you do find him and he runs from you?"

"Then I simply call you and let you know where he lives."

"Splitting up isn't really going to help anything." Emma tries pointing out.

"You helped me deal with the flight, and for that I'm grateful, but we can cover more ground if we split up." Rumple argues, taking a final sip of his coffee.

"We're going to be here for a while huh?" Henry notes.

"I'm afraid so." Rumple cocks his head once and smirks. He would never admit it, but he _wants _Henry to have a good time. Henry would have a better time spending it alone with his mother then walking around with him.

"Cool." Henry grins.

"Cool?" Emma asks him in surprise.

"Well, yeah. A trip with my mom, with no telling how long it will last? Cool." Henry explains with excitement in his voice.

Emma only laughs and shakes her head. "Fine, what's your son's name again?"

"Baelfire, but here he's known as Neal." He can almost see Emma tense up. He narrows his eyes in confusion. "Belle gives me the same look whenever that name comes up, am I missing something?"

"Let's just say I tell your wife too much." Emma growls, taking another sip of her drink and standing up. "Alright, are you ready to get going, which route would you like to take?"

"I suppose, whichever route you don't." He remarks, standing up.

Emma groans. "This is going to be a hell of a trip."

"Now there's something the two of us can agree on."

* * *

><p>Rumplestiltskin is sitting on one of the huge benches in central park, regretting sitting down, not sure if he could get back up. Emma was right. It's only been a few hours, but he's realizing that this was going to take a <em>long <em>time, unless they somehow manage to get lucky. He had about another twenty minutes before Emma and Henry would meet up with him, so he decides to take a chance and pull out his phone.

She picks up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Belle?"

"Rumple! How's everything going?"

"Not…great, but we're trying." He sighs. "Is everything alright over there?"

"Of course."

He can hear the lie in her voice. "Belle." He warns.

He hears her sigh."I think the town's mad at me but it's hardly my fault they don't trust me. To them, I'm just the oddball, who ended up falling in love with the most notorious man in all the realms."

"What happened?" He asks cautiously, knowing how mad she could get.

"Nothing." She states. "Look, it's no big deal Rumple, I can handle it."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"I'm sorry they're giving you such a hard time, but it isn't as if the topic is new." He points out. "Every time either of us see any of them, our relationship comes up."

"I know." Belle laughs. "It's so dumb, but the choices I make are my own and I don't care what anyone else thinks." She pauses, as if thinking. "You know, you would think I wouldn't have to explain this to people anymore."

"The people of this town will never get over it, you know that." He remarks, surprising himself when he manages to stand back up. "Besides, you know we're the town's favorite topic of discussion."

"It's still bloody annoying."

"The amount of times you've used that word lately is almost funny." He laughs.

"What can I say, you're rubbing off on me."

"I'm almost sorry." He jokes and he can almost imagine her sticking her tongue out at him. "And I'm afraid all I can say on the topic of the town is good luck."

"Thanks, good luck on your end too."

"I love you."

"I love you too Rumple." She hangs up. He can't help but smile.

"Well someone's in a better mood then when we got off the plane."

Rumplestiltskin looks up and sees Emma and Henry standing in front of him. "I'm simply relieved to have both feet back on the ground." He replies simply.

"I'm not, the plane ride was fun." Henry smiles broadly. "I never asked, are we flying back as well?"

"Yes Henry, we are." Emma can't help but laugh.

Rumplestiltskin just shakes his head and takes his bag from Henry, who had picked it up from the ground. "Are you ready to get going?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted from chasing this one around all morning." Emma states, gesturing to Henry. "Can we just grab something to eat and head back to the hotel for a nap?"

"I was going to suggest the same thing." Rumple laughs. "Actually, I think I passed a café not to too far from here, if you'd like to try it out."

"Sounds good." Emma nods. Henry takes her hand and the three of them make their way through the park.

* * *

><p>Nearly a month passes and the three of them are once again at the restaurant having breakfast and Emma was leaning over the table marking off all of the places they had checked the day before on the map Rumple had brought. "This is ridiculous." She finally groans and falls back into her seat.<p>

"Belle and I warned you it would be." Rumple notes taking a sip of his coffee and keeping an eye on Henry, who was at the buffet. "It's funny, you like to complain about this, but are you really all that upset about having a little time to yourself and Henry? Getting away from Storybrooke and all our problems? Not having to deal with your parents trying to make up for lost time? No Regina fighting you for Henry's attention?" Emma gives him a look and he only laughs. "Come on Miss Swan, it wasn't hard to tell that you were uncomfortable in town."

"Don't tell me that's why you brought me?" Emma asks in disbelief.

"I brought you because you owed me a favor and Belle didn't want me coming alone." He states.

She glares at him a moment but finally sighs "For the record I still don't know how to feel about _any _of this. I spent my whole life already not believing in any of this, now I'm literally _living _it." She shakes her head and sighs deeply. "You're right though, I needed a break, and even if it is helping you do something…thanks."

"This is you repaying me Miss Swan, nothing more."

Emma scoffs. "If that's what you want me to believe, fine." She looks at the map again. "I'll probably keep asking you this, but is this really all we have? A map with a huge red circle drawn around the center of Manhattan? Are you even sure your son is here?"

"Pinocchio told Belle, who in turn told me." Rumple informs her. "Apparently, the puppet and Bae were decent friends and lived together for a while here in this city."

"Well damn, it's too bad August turned back into wood or he could've just told us what apartment building your son is in." Emma smiles weakly. "I am sorry about that by the way."

Rumple shakes his head. "While I don't have a problem with the puppet, he was closer to Belle." He glances at the map. "Besides, as Belle has stated several times before, it was his own fault. She hates that it happened, but she knows it was his own fault."

"Alright, then explain this." Emma leans over the table and gestures to the map. "How is it, the two of you had a couple of months to plan this out and all you have is a red pen marking where he could be?"

"We were busy with other things." He argues. "Trying to map out the exact building my son could be living was, surprisingly, not my first priority. We knew the general area of where he could be and that was fine for the moment."

"Yes, and in those two months, no one saw much of the two of you." Emma notes. "What could you have _possibly _been doing?"

"You _really _want to know the answer to that?" He smirks.

Emma seems to realize what she had asked and shakes her head quickly. "No! No, I really don't need to hear it." He opens his mouth again and she throws a piece of bacon at him. "I just said I didn't want to know!"

He shrugs and eats the bit of pork. "We were busy training, if you really must know."

"Training? Training for what?" Henry asks, wandering back over and sitting down. Rumplestiltskin watches Emma's face dawn in recognition. "Your mother already knows, but Belle is now in possession of the Dark One's power." Rumple informs him.

"All of it?" Henry asks in surprise.

"It was the only way I could cross the town line and keep my memories." He explains and looks at Emma again. "Most of our time was spent training her, so that when she gained all my power she wouldn't lose control, and in a town like ours it could happen far too easily."

"What do you mean?"

"The threat of Regina is still an option seeing as things didn't really go her way." He rubs his forehead. "And for nearly three months now Belle's been having the same nightmare." He sighs deeply. "Before you ask, it involves someone coming into town and killing a citizen every night."

"That sounds…awful." Emma has a hard time swallowing her food. "Are your dreams, usually, you know, right?"

"A recurring dream like the one she's having, yes."

"So that's the real reason she stayed." Emma notes.

"Yes it is."

"The two of you really don't know how to be married do you?"

"Apparently not." He snaps

"Guessing not the first time you've been told this?"

"No." He states, and sighs deeply. "The two of us were _never _going to be a normal couple though, I don't really see how it's that much of a surprise."

"I think it's more that people are worried about Belle." Emma explains. "I mean, honestly, no offense, but since the two of you got married it's just been one thing after another. The two of you crashing just at the town line the day you got married, her being sent to live under the hospital for ten years, reuniting and getting married again, the curse breaking, Belle gaining half your power and nearly setting the mayor's office on fire-"

"That was an accident." Rumplestiltskin remarks quickly. "I was arguing with Regina and Belle lost control."

"I get it." Emma assures him. "I'm just stating that ever since…the very beginning, the two of you haven't really had a chance to…be a couple?"

"We got married, knowing that we wouldn't be normal." Rumplestiltskin points out. If you're referring to-" He gazes at Henry a moment. "_Sleeping _together, we do that plenty." Emma gives him a look of disbelief. "And if you're talking about starting a family, we can't."

Both Emma and Henry stare at him in surprise.

"You can't?" Henry asks sadly.

Rumplestiltskin blinks at that. They're actually concerned about that? Belle's never really talked to him about wanting a child of their own. In fact she's assured him, on several counts, that she's fine with having Pinocchio. "Listen-" He murmurs, almost nervously. "You were there in the hospital when the curse broke and Belle gained my power. In that instant Belle lost most of her humanity and is unable to conceive."

"I'm sorry." Emma finally murmurs.

"It was her choice." Rumple argues. "I was against the blood exchange ceremony from the start, but she knew what she was getting herself into and accepted the terms." He realizes how that sounds. "For the record, it was not a deal I wanted to do."

The two of them stare at here for a long time, before Emma sighs and leans back in her chair, setting her feet on the table. "Fine, there's no way I'm getting in the middle of your business. Where do you want to start today?"

"Why don't we just continue where we left off yesterday?" He suggests.

"I don't know." Emma bites her lip and stares at him. "I really don't like you going off on your own. Rosie asked me to look after you and though you keep assuring me that nothing happened, how do I know that something won't happen today?"

He sighs again. "Miss Swan, are we going to have this argument every morning? Look, I think I can handle myself okay?"

"You nearly beat a guy up at the airport because he made a rude comment." Emma states, crossing her arms.

"Would you rather be here six months or four?" He argues. She actually laughs and he continues. "C'mon, you've been in New York nearly a month with your boy no curses, no evil queen, just try and enjoy yourself a bit."

"Yeah Emma it'll be fun." Henry jumps up and takes her arm. "We can go and find that toy shop again!"

Emma finally stands up and looks at Rumplestiltskin sternly. "Just…_please _be careful, Rosie will literally kill me if something happens to you."

"Belle doesn't have the heart to kill someone, but I do see your point." He laughs and takes another sip of his drink. "I'll be fine, I'll call you later."

"See you." Emma waves and wanders out of the restaurant with Henry. "Oh, and Gold!" Emma calls back.

"What is it Miss Swan?"

"We're going to find your son, I promise."

He smiles and finishes his drink.

* * *

><p>This city is bloody ridiculous Rumplestiltskin continues to realize, leaning against the wall of the apartment building he had just left. He had just gotten a text from Emma asking him to meet the two of them at some restaurant because Henry was starving and wanted to meet up. Rumplestiltskin had a feeling Emma was the one hungry. He didn't care, he's just about had enough of this city. He pulls out his phone and calls Belle, before pushing himself off the wall and heading down the street.<p>

As always, she answers on the first ring. "Hey Rumple, how's it going?"

"I hate this city."

"That bad?" She asks a bit of humor in her voice.

"Yeah, that map does not do this place justice, it's huge."

"Well we knew it was going to take a while." Belle points out sadly.

Rumple narrows his eyes and tries to listen to the background. "Belle, what are you doing?" He asks. "I can tell you're muting the background so I can't hear anything."

He hears her sigh deeply. A few moments later he hears a faint voice in the background, whining. "Bluebird, can we go?"

"Is that-?" Rumple blinks in surprise. "Is that Jefferson?"

"Hey, I told him I would try and visit as often as I could." She replies and he can almost hear a hint of groaning in her voice. "Though, I didn't expect him to just _show _up at our house with no warning." She hisses. "Jefferson, stop!"

He hears something crash in the background and laughs. "You know, I did warn you about him."

"Yes you did." She laughs lightly. "But I care for him all the same." He can practically hear the smile in her voice. "Anyways-" She continues. "How is it actually going?"

"We're trying, and as strange as it sounds, I trust Emma."

"That's not odd, I'm sure Emma's trying her best even if she is trying to have some fun with Henry as well." Belle smirks and he stays quiet. She sighs. "Rumple, I'm sorry, I know it can't be easy for you to be around other people this long, and I know you didn't want them going in the first place."

"You made me bring them!" He argues.

"Do you regret it?"

He pauses, but finally sighs deeply. "No, I don't." He admits. "But, it's like I said." He shrugs. "It's going better than I thought it would. Emma's actually a very interesting woman. I can't say I like a lot of the things she's done, but really, who am I to talk?" He hears her laugh. "It hasn't really been easy to talk with Henry around either, but the boy is quite bright for his age and knows how to interrupt and steer the conversation in a different direction."

"I told you he was a smart kid."

"You did."

"Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

He's about to reply when he sees Emma and Henry through the crowd of people. Henry is eating something and holding his mother's hand. Emma is smiling down at her son, before catching Rumple's eye and waving once at him. He finds himself waving back at her and blinks in surprise before focusing back to his phone. "I'm sorry Belle, didn't catch that."

"What?" He hears her and something he can't quite catch in the background. "No I was, damn it Jefferson-I'm sorry, I have to go Rumple. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Belle hangs up and with a flick of her wrist, closes the wardrobe Jefferson had been just about to open. She breathes a sigh of relief and leans back in her vanity table's chair. "What were you even trying to-gods!" She looks at him and actually falls back in her seat. "Why in the seven hells, are you naked!?"

"I thought I'd see what's in your husband's closet." He shrugs. "I was wondering if he wore anything other than suits."

"Why?" She shakes her head in annoyance and throws him a blanket. "Why did you have to be naked for that?"

"Well, I was _hoping _that you would still be on the phone with your husband, when you realized I was naked and screamed at me."

"Do you have a death wish?" Belle asks in disbelief. "You know he wouldn't think I was cheating on him." She shakes her head. "Especially not with you!"

"No." Jefferson laughs, wrapping the blanket around himself and sitting down near the window. "I thought it might give him the push he needs to come home."

Belle smiles warmly and snaps her fingers once, causing his clothes to reappear on his body. She wonders vaguely why she hadn't done that in the first place, but shakes her head. "Thank you Jefferson, but he left for a reason and I'm not letting him return until he finds his son."

"How very…_Belle_ of you."

Belle scoffs and crosses her arms. "Aren't you in town to do the same thing? To find your daughter?"

"I _came _because you said we could hang out every once and a while." Belle hears the nervousness in his voice and they both end up moving over to sit on the large canopy bed.

"No you didn't." She lays her head on his shoulder. "She wants to see you too you know, Grace."

"I left her."

"You thought you could give her a better life!" Belle argues and with a wave of her hand a crudely drawn photo of Jefferson. "And she _is _looking for you." Belle insists, handing the picture to him.

A moment later Belle sees teardrops falling onto the paper. He's crying. Belle smiles weakly and rubs his shoulders the same way she does for Rumplestiltskin when he's upset. "Now, are you ready to see your daughter?" She asks gently. He nods vigorously and the two of them stand up, before Belle teleports them into town.

* * *

><p>"You are a good father Jefferson." Belle assures him, as the two of them make their way through town and towards the bus stop, where they knew Grace would end up.<p>

"You really must be getting good at this kind of thing." Jefferson notes.

Belle blinks rapidly in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Convincing people they're good parents." He explains, taking her hand in comfort. "Isn't that why Rumplestiltskin left in the first place?"

"True, but it doesn't mean I'm any good with advice." Belle almost laughs, resting her head on his shoulder. "I just don't like seeing broken families looking for one another, it breaks my heart."

"Well, it's not going to be any easier when you realize that your child wants nothing to do with you." Jefferson murmurs, sadly.

"Grace wants to find you!" Belle argues.

"I wasn't talking about Grace."

Belle clenches her other hand tightly and takes a deep slow breath, before answering. "When they _do _find Bae, I'm prepared to help him in whatever way I can." He opens his mouth, but she gives him a look. "Yes, I know I'm not actually _there _with him, but if Rumple needs to talk to me, he knows I'm just a phone call away."

"Well, if he's anything like I am at the moment he'll physically need you _there_."

"You panicking?"

"A bit." Jefferson is now holding her hand to the point where it is turning white, as they see the school bus turning the corner.

Belle closes her eyes a moment and sends a cloud of serenity to surround Jefferson in order for him to calm down.

"Bluebird? What are you doing?"

"Helping you to calm down." She argues, opening her eyes. "Do you really want to see you daughter, for the first time in gods knows how long, and start off by having a heart attack?"

"I wouldn't-"

"Well you're damn well near having a panic attack." She states. "You need to calm down."

"Since when have you had cat eyes?" He comments suddenly.

She curses softly. "I still can't get that under control." He actually laughs. Belle merely sighs and closes her eyes. "Better?" She asks, opening her eyes back up.

"Yeah." He smiles. "What causes them to do that?"

"I don't have control over the power yet." She explains. "Rumple said he went through the same thing for a while."

Jefferson looks at her in surprise. "You're telling me _Rumplestiltskin _had problems with the power?"

"We all start off as beginners." She argues, pushing him gently, and laughing. Belle looks past Jefferson and sees that the bus had stopped. Belle gestures to the bus. "Look, they're getting off, which one is Grace?"

"I don't-" Belle feels Jefferson clench her hand again and she looks up to see a young girl with dark blonde hair, and brown eyes, jump off the bus, laughing with her friend. "Go to her." Belle pushes him.

"I…I can't." He shakes his head and backs up into her. "I can't. Let's just go back to your place and-"

Belle silences him with a flick of her wrist. "Jefferson, stop." She growls, letting go of his hand and nearly shoving him towards the street. "_Go _to her."

He looks at her a moment, before taking a deep breath and walking out into the street. "Grace." He calls out weakly. Grace stops, but in a way that Belle knows Grace simply thinks she heard her name being called, but isn't sure. "Grace!" Jefferson calls out, nearly screaming this time.

Grace turns around her eyes wander around until they land on Jefferson. Belle sees him tense up. "Papa!?" Grace calls out in excitement and races over, barreling into her father. Belle leans against the wall of a building and can't help but smile at the display. Both father and daughter were crying and holding one another as if they would never be able to let go. Belle had a feeling Jefferson wouldn't. "Papa you found me." Grace cries. "I knew you would."

"Grace, I am so, _so _sorry for what I put you through." Jefferson rubs her hair.

"I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it back to me."

"I got trapped Grace, trapped in a different land, but I'm here now, and I will _never _lose you again."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He states, letting go and kissing her forehead. "I love you Grace.

Grace is still crying and hugs her father again. "I love you too Papa."

"I told you it would all work out." Belle walks over and puts a comforting hand on Jefferson's shoulder, before kneeling down to their level and holding out her hand to Grace. "Hello, I'm Belle, it's nice to meet you Grace."

Grace takes her hand and smiles warmly. "You're…the Dark One's wife, right?" She asks curiously. "My parents, well my adoptive parents, warned me to stay away from you."

Belle actually laughs at that. "I'm sure they did, did they happen to tell you why?"

Grace nods, and stares in awe at the mark on Belle's hand. "They told me it's because you're married to the Dark One." She replies, tracing it all the way up to Belle's neck with her eyes. "Wow! What on earth kind of tattoo is this?"

"It-" Belle looks at Jefferson. "It protects me from danger. I mean, my husband isn't exactly a well-liked man and there are people who could try to use me to their advantage." She crosses her arms in confusion. "Wait, if they don't want you talking to me, then why are you?"

Grace gestures to Jefferson. "If Papa is hanging out with you, how bad could you be?" She shrugs. "Besides, as far as I know, you haven't done anything like he has, so why are people so afraid of you?"

Belle turns to face Jefferson. "See, _this _is why kids are easier to handle. They don't ask questions, they just accept something and move on."

Jefferson simply looks at her, not with pity but with sadness. "I'm sorry." He murmurs, as he wraps his arms around Grace again.

"For what?" Belle asks curiously.

"You know for what."

Belle can't look him in the eye. Of course she knows what he means, it must've been written all over her face. The damn conversation she had with Regina before Rumplestiltskin left continues to snake its way into her head. "I've accepted it." She states.

"Does your heart know that?"

"Just-" Belle sighs deeply, curling her hands into tight fists by her sides. "Just stop, please." She looks him in the eyes. "I've made my choice."

"One you can live with?"

Belle takes a deep breath and smiles. "Yes."

"…Fine." He finally nods his head and hugs Belle tightly, before letting her go and taking Grace's hand again. "Are you ready to go home Grace?"

"Yes Papa." Grace smiles warmly up at him.

"Now hold on a moment." Belle argues. "Shouldn't you at least talk to Grace's adoptive parents first?"

"Of course Bluebird, I'm not that heartless." Jefferson gives her a look of mock hurt.

Belle gives her a glare and Grace speaks up. "Actually, besides needing to pick up my stuff, they're already okay with me leaving. After the curse broke they realized that I wanted to find my papa. If I leave I know they'll be okay."

"Please, just do me one favor." Belle asks. Grace looks at her curiously. "Don't let this be a final goodbye. They may not be related to you by blood, but they did raise you as if you were their own. Please just don't let this be the last time you talk to them. I know you were happy there."

"…What happened?"

Belle smiles at her. Smart girl. "I lost my son to a spell. I didn't spend enough time with him and I regret it, but times I did spend with him were some of the happiest moments of my life.

"You're right." Grace laughs lightly. "I had a lot of fun with my adoptive parents." She jumps up and hugs Belle tightly. "Seriously, I don't understand why people are afraid of you, you're really nice."

Belle laughs. "Thank you Grace." She lets go of Belle and runs back over to Jefferson. "Now the two of you should really get going you need to let your parents know the good news.

Grace nods her head in excitement. "Right." She takes her father's hand again. "And I promise to keep in touch with them Belle."

"Thank you, I know they'll appreciate it."

Jefferson looks at her again and lets go of Grace, before throwing his arms around Belle. "We'll find a way to bring Pinocchio back." He murmurs, kissing her forehead.

"I know." Belle smiles and gently pushes him away. "Now go and deal with your daughter's adoptive parents and let me go and talk to my son."

He sticks his tongue out at her and takes his daughters hand again, before waving to Belle and walking down the street. Belle laughs and watches them disappear around the corner before turning around and heading to Granny's inn.

Her arm is prickling again, as she says hello to Granny and makes her way up the stairs. Something doesn't feel right. It was as if a bucket of ice water was being poured on her, every step she takes. The Dark One's power had an annoying habit of letting her know when something wrong. Belle reaches Pinocchio's room and pulls out the key Granny had graciously given her after the curse had broken. She opens the door slowly to see that the room was bare.

Pinocchio was gone!

* * *

><p><strong>And we've reached the end of chapter 2. I am enjoying this immensely, this is turning out pretty well so far and I kinda like the long chapters, it gives me more time to put in what I want. Anyways, hope you're all enjoying Turning Tides so far. Also, I want to apologize for the long updates between chapters, there really isn't anything I can do, but I am sorry.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Belle's powers vanish.<p>

From shock or pain she doesn't know, but she knows it's gone. Belle manages to make it over to the vacant bed before falling onto it. It was cold. Pinocchio's been out of it for a while. Belle's eyes begin filling up with tears, but something else comes to her mind. If her powers are gone, does that mean-Rumplestiltskin!" Belle sits up and quickly pulls out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Rumple!" Belle nearly shouts and jumps off of the bed. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I know who-"He pauses. "What's happened?"

Belle breathes a sigh of relief and lies back down on the bed. "I thought-"She covers her face. "I came up to talk to Pinocchio, as I do, and, well…he's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"I mean he's not in his bed. I don't know if someone, I don't know, _took _him, or the spell suddenly _wore _off and he got up and walked away himself." Belle uses her free arm to reach for the roof and curl her fingers into a fist. "Look, when I saw the room empty…I felt my power disappear."

"That or it's hidden itself away because you've just been faced with a tragedy." She hears him sigh deeply.

"That can happen?" She blinks and sits up.

"It can if the event is personal." He explains. "Don't worry the power is still there, but it may take a while for it to show itself again, not that you have any complaints about that, I'm sure."

"None at all." Belle laughs and lies down again. "But you're okay?"

"Belle, I'm fine." Rumple assures her. "It's like I said, the power didn't disappear, it's just hiding at the moment. The same thing happened to me after I…abandoned Bae. Of course, it was only a couple of days, but to me it felt like an eternity."

"Of course it did."

"I was far too dependent on my magic back then, I admit."

"Yes you were." Belle smirks and then sighs deeply. "And now I'm stuck with it."

"Again, very sorry about that."

"It's alright." She smiles. "So what are the three of you up to?"

"Just finished dinner, actually." He informs her. "Emma and Henry just left to go and look a bit more before going to…wherever it is they're going to tonight."

"At least they're enjoying Manhattan." Belle laughs. "Sorry."

"For what?" He scoffs. "You were worried about me and felt the need to call. It's fine." Belle can almost hear the smile in his voice. "Look." He continues. "I'm sure Pinocchio's fine. I know you'll find him, or at the very least figure out what happened to him."

"Thanks." She smiles weakly.

"And don't worry about your power. It will come back." He assures her. "I love you Belle."

"I love you too Rumple." She hangs up and sighs deeply, before sitting up and walking out of the room in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Dear gods, where had that puppet disappeared to now? Rumplestiltskin wonders vaguely shaking his head and continuing to make his way down the crowded street. He hates when Belle sounds like that though. That puppet had better make himself known, and soon. He already regrets leaving Belle practically by herself in that town; he didn't want Pinocchio to do the same. Lost in his own thoughts Rumplestiltskin didn't see the man in front of him and the two bumped into one another.<p>

"Sorry." The man murmurs and continues walking.

Rumplestiltskin turns around and only catches a glimpse of the man, but takes note of the shady clothing he seems to be wearing; an old grey sweater he assumes had reached its limit months ago and a pair of baggy jeans, a common combination. Still distracted by his thoughts however Rumplestiltskin only nods his head and continues on his way down the street.

* * *

><p>"Granny!" Belle calls out to the woman just as she's leaving the inn. "Gah!" Belle slides into her, after jumping the final step. "Yikes, sorry Granny."<p>

"Belle dear, what's the matter?"

"Huh?"

"Dear, you're crying." Granny murmurs, concern laced in her voice. "Are you alright?"

"I-"Belle holds her hand up to her face to feel it damp. She blinks in surprise. Why on earth was she crying? She laughs. Of course she had been crying her son was _missing _for God's sake! Belle shakes her head. "Have you seen Pinocchio? He's not in his room."

Granny looks at her in confusion. "What do you mean he's not in his room? Belle, dear, he's a giant puppet."

Belle gives her an incredulous look. "Well I _know _that! However, he is not in his room."

Granny looks at her a moment, before nodding. "I'll call Ruby, we'll help you look."

Belle hugs her tightly. "Thank you so much Granny."

"Of course dear, just let us know if you find him first." Granny smirks.

Belle lets her go and walks over to the door, laughing. "As if I could beat two wolves at finding someone." Belle jokes, and enjoys the smirk on Granny's face, before leaving the inn.

Belle's first instinct is if Pinocchio actually is a human again, he would go to his father's house, so she jumps up the few steps of Geppetto's home and knocks on the door. He answers quickly, but Belle's heart drops. She can tell just by the look on his face that he has no idea what's happened to Pinocchio.

"Belle!" He exclaims happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Pinocchio's missing." She tells him, finding no point in hiding that fact from him. "I was hoping he was here, but I can see now that he's not."

"What do you mean he's gone, have you tried using your powers?" He asks, his voice cracking. Belle couldn't blame him for being upset, after all, he's lost his son _twice _now. "You told us just the other day that you can pinpoint everyone's location in town." He continues.

Belle bites her lip. "My powers have…decided to bury themselves somewhere inside me, to the point where I can't use them, at the moment."

"Why on earth would it just disappear on you?" He asks in surprise.

"Rumple tells me it's from shock." Belle explains and shrugs her shoulder. "I faced a big shock and in order not to panic, or freak out, my powers disappeared on me."

"It's protecting you now?"

"A bit."

He blinks in surprise and shakes his head. "Just let me go and grab my coat, I'll come with you and help you look for him."

"Thank you Geppetto." Belle gives him a grateful smile and waits patiently for him to come back. "And I am sorry." She calls out. "If I knew where he was I wouldn't have come over only to worry you."

'Belle, it's fine." Geppetto comes back and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Yesterday he was a motionless puppet lying in a bed all day, and now, he could just be wandering around Storybrooke trying to figure out where you are." He points out, closing the door behind him. "Considering how calm you are at the moment, you're doing a lot better than I thought you would."

Belle laughs at that, as they make their way down the street. "Yet my power seems to think I'll freak out and has decided to go into hiding."

"Your _power_, it seems to me, is trying to protect you."

"Yes, it's odd isn't it?" Belle notes, as they walk into an alleyway to find Pinocchio's bike leaning against the wall. "The Dark One's power is supposed to be this sinister…evil power, but it's proving not to be that difficult to control." Belle hands Geppetto one of the helmets. "I don't know." She continues. "I should probably be more concerned that I'm having an easy time with it."

"No you shouldn't." Geppetto argues, putting the helmet on. "You seem to be a natural at whatever you put your mind to."

"This is different." Belle states firmly. "I'm afraid. The Dark One's power tends to have a mind of its own." She swings herself up onto the bike and helps Geppetto. "I feel as though it's playing a game with me, and as soon as it finds what it wants, it's going to turn on me."

"Well I'm sure, that when the time comes, your husband will be able to help you figure it out."

"One can only hope." Belle turns to smile at him. "Now-" She turns back around. "Let's go and find your son." She states, starting up the bike and driving out of the alley.

* * *

><p>Hours later and with no luck, Belle parks the bike in her driveway, and nearly laughs at the sight of the bike next to her car. The only reason Rumple bought her the car, was in order for her <em>not <em>to ride the bike. Honestly, he would kill her if he knew she was still riding it, he wouldn't, but still the thought was funny to her.

Belle jumps up the few steps onto her porch and reaches her hand into her pocket to grab her keys, and notices the door is unlocked. Belle pulls out the knife Rumple had insisted she keep, from the holster by her ankle, and opens the door wider. "Who's there?" She calls out, entering her house and closing the door behind her, her voice is shaking she notes offhand. "You really picked the wrong house to break into." She continues, glancing up the stairs, before moving slowly towards the kitchen. "I know you're there-" She walks into the kitchen and drops her knife. The man closes the opened fridge and looks at her, with a mouth full of food.

It was Pinocchio!

"Mother." He swallows the food in his mouth and continues. "There you are, I was getting worried." Within seconds Belle had crossed the room and slapped him as hard as she could. "Mother-?"

"Where the _hell _have you been?" Belle snaps. "Your father and I have been worried sick!" She cries, tears are forming at the corner of her eyes .

"Ow." He responds, rubbing his face. "I could swear you've gotten stronger."

"I have." She states, still glaring.

"Alright, Alright." He holds up his hands in defense. "Please don't hit me again, look." He smiles weakly at her. "I think the effect of true love's kiss was a bit delayed but I woke up this morning as a man again and my first instinct was to come here and find you." He looks back at the fridge. "By the way, sorry about that, I'm starving."

"Why?" Belle pauses. "Why would you come here instead of going to your father's first? When I went to go talk to you and found that you weren't in your bed-I panicked and went to your father's thinking you were there."

"I wanted to go to him, but I thought that you would be happier to see me, after all, you were the one there when it happened."

Belle opens her mouth to say something, but her bottom lip starts to tremble and she begins to cry. Belle hugs him tightly. "Damn you." She murmurs, crying into his chest.

"I love you too mother." He holds her tightly for a few moments. "However, I don't understand how you didn't realize I was here." He pushes her away slightly in order to look at her. "Don't you have the Dark One's power or something?"

Belle lets go of him and blinks in surprise. "How do you know that? I didn't get my power until _after _you had turned back into a puppet."

"I heard you mother." He smiles at her warmly. "Every time you came into my room to talk to me, I couldn't respond of course, but I could hear you."

"You're not mad?" Belle asks cautiously, knowing he would have heard her confess to him about the blood exchange ceremony.

"Furious, but you seem to do as you please." He shrugs. "There's really nothing I can do about that."

"No." She laughs. "There isn't."

"So what happened to your power then?"

"Oh, right!" Belle shakes her head. "Sorry, I went into your room earlier at the inn and when I saw that your bed was empty my powers…vanished."

"That can actually happen?" He looks at her in surprise.

"I asked Rumple about it earlier. Apparently, it only happens when the user has witnessed a tragedy, and yes-I consider not knowing where you were a tragedy." She smirks, before he could ask, or make a smartass remark.

"And for that, I am terribly sorry mother."

"You know, I tried calling you, several times."

He gives her an incredulous look. "Mother, I've been in a coma like state for how long?" Pinocchio pulls out his cell from his pocket and hands it to her. "It's dead."

"You could've plugged-"Belle pauses. "I have your charger." She laughs heartily. "I'm so sorry Pinocchio."

He shakes his head. "Its fine mother, but really, how long have I been out?"

"Nearly three months." Belle smiles and jumps up onto the counter. "Rumple, Emma, and Henry have already left town to go and find Bae."

"Your husband figured out a way to cross the town line then?" He asks, opening the fridge back up and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Sort of." Belle notes. "And trust me; it's not something I'm enjoying."

"What do you mean?" He asks, his voice guarded.

"In order for him to be able to cross the line and keep his memories, I have to stay behind…and keep both sets of power."

He stares at her a moment. "So, right now you have-"

"All of the Dark One's power, yes."

"…Are you okay?"

She laughs. "I appreciate that your first concern is whether or not I'm okay."

"There's no point in being mad, but I am concerned over whether or not you can handle it."

"Trust me." Belle holds her hands up in defense. "You're not the only one worried about that." She takes the bottle of water he hands her and takes a gulp. "Keeping it from the rest of the people in town isn't helping matters either." She continues, sighing deeply.

"I was about to ask whether or not you're still keeping it a secret , how's that going?" He asks, taking the bottle from her and finishing it up.

"Not well." She admits. "I mean, it was easy today, but it helps that my powers are hiding at the moment."

"Yeah that helps." He laughs. "Have you got at least a bit of control over it?"

"A bit." She admits. "Rumple says I'm the fastest learner he's ever taught though."

"You sure he's not just saying that?"

"Rude." Belle laughs, throwing an apple from the bowl on the counter at him.

"You know I'm kidding." He laughs catching the apple before it hits him and taking a bite out of it.

"Just call your father and let him know you're okay." Belle shakes her head and jumps off the counter.

"My charger-"

"Use the house phone." Belle argues. "I'll go get your charger from upstairs." She watches him groan and pick up the phone, before leaving the room.

Belle enters the sitting room and finds Pinocchio wandering around the room. "You two don't take a lot of pictures do you?" He remarks, gesturing to the nearly bare mantle.

"You really think I can get Rumple to take a picture?" She jokes, tossing him his charger.

"Yes, I suppose it would be rather difficult, wouldn't it?"

"You think?" She laughs, falling down on the couch and putting her legs up. "Did you talk to Geppetto?"

"I did." Pinocchio smiles warmly and falls down next to her. "He is very happy to know I'm alright. Though-" He scratches his neck. " He did snap at me for not calling him sooner."

"Good."

"I am sorry about that mother."

"I still love you Pinocchio." She laughs and moves her legs back in front of her.

"I know." He wraps his arms around her and kisses his forehead. "Also, I figured I'd call your husband tomorrow and let him know where Bae is staying.

Belle kisses his cheek. "Thank you Pinocchio."

"Well I know you want him home." Belle lays her head on his shoulder. "Are you still having those nightmares?" He continues, rubbing her shoulders.

"I am." She sighs deeply. "They don't stop, it's been happening nearly every night for the past month. Someone dies every time too, it worries me."

"Are you afraid it's going to come true?"

"I know it will." She states, shivering. "I mean it won't _exactly _happen the same way as my dream, but it will happen."

"You're sure?"

"100 percent."

He kisses the top of her head. "I'll help you through this Belle." He assures her. "You know I will, nothing is going to happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about!" Belle snaps. "I can handle myself, it's the town I'm worried about."

He sighs and leans back in the couch. "Your concern for this town is ridiculous. It's going to be your ruin one day, you know that right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I only mean that, when the time comes, you're going to sacrifice your own happiness for this town."

"I wouldn't-" He gives her a look. "…I might do that." Belle bites her bottom lip. "Alright." She shakes her head. "I'm going to bed."

"You mind if I crash here?" He asks.

"Of course not." Belle insists, standing up. "You're my kid, you're supposed to use me."

"That's really assuring." He scoffs.

"Pinocchio, its fine." She laughs again, helping him up. "Look, you can sleep in the room I was _supposed _to sleep in after I escaped from the hospital."

"Have you _ever _slept in that room?"

"Not once."

He laughs and kisses the top of her head again. "Alright, goodnight mother."

"Sleep well." She tells him, as he disappears around the corner."

* * *

><p>"How far did you manage to even get yesterday?" Emma asks Rumplestiltskin, as the three of them are eating breakfast again.<p>

"Not far." He admits, taking a bite of his English muffin, he didn't feel like eating, but it was best to keep up appearances. "But I assume you didn't get far either."

"We-"

He holds up his hands to stop her. "Miss Swan, its fine." He assures her.

"No it's not." She argues and leans back in her chair. "We've been here nearly a month, how long do you think we can stay here…I mean-"

Rumplestiltskin gives her a look. "Miss Swan, if you are concerned about us financially, we're fine." He smirks. "You're talking to the man who can spin straw into gold. I assure you we can stay here as long as we need to."

Emma leans back in her chair. "Still, if I hadn't spent nearly an hour chasing that guy who kept following the two of us we probably would've covered a lot more ground."

"Why did you feel the need to chase him?" Rumplestiltskin asks, hiding his smirk behind his cup of coffee.

"He had been following us for over an hour." She states. "Besides, it's gearing me up to chase after your son."

He smirks once and is reminded of the man that had passed him last night. "What was this man wearing?" He asks curiously.

Emma gives him an incredulous look. "Why on earth do you care?"

"A man bumped into me a few moments after I left the restaurant." He remarks. "I was simply curious as to whether or not it was the same man. However, I realize that there are about a million other people in this city so the probability of that is…astronomical."

"Could you possibly use smaller words?" Emma gives him an incredulous look. Rumplestiltskin is about to say something when Henry tugs at both of their sleeves. "Henry what is it?" Emma continues and they both look up to see the same man staring at the three of them.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Both Emma and Rumplestiltskin state at the same time.

They turn and look at one another. "Same guy?"

"Yeah!"

Henry looks at the two of them in surprise. "How are the two of you doing that?"

"It's not on purpose!" The two of them state in both irritation and surprise. They glare at one another again, until Emma stands up.

"Hey, watch Henry for a while would you? This guy is following us for a reason and I'm going to find out why."

Rumplestiltskin looks up and sees the man beginning to run. "Good luck." He waves his hand in an unconcerned manner and takes another drink of his coffee.

Emma starts chasing after the guy and before she is even around the corner Rumplestiltskin's phone starts ringing. "Hello?"

"Rumple!"

"Belle!" He exclaims cheerfully. "You sound as if you're in a better mood then yesterday. I assume you found him?"

"I did." He hears her laugh. "Raiding our fridge at home."

"I suppose he would be hungry after sleeping for nearly three months huh?"

"And here I thought you'd be mad." She jokes.

"I am, a bit." He smirks. "But that damn puppet is always trying to piss me off, so I'd rather not let it bother me anymore."

"Damn, and here I thought I was getting better at it."

Rumplestiltskin sighs deeply. "Hello Pinocchio."

"Pinocchio's back!" Henry exclaims excitedly.

Rumplestiltskin bites his lip. He had forgotten to tell the two of them about that. Well, he supposes, it was better they find out he was okay rather than worrying about where he had disappeared to the night before. "Sorry." He murmurs. "He woke up yesterday. Belle called me after the two of you had left."

"He's okay?"

"He's fine." Rumple hears Belle respond and puts his phone on speaker.

"Pinocchio!"

"Hey kid."

"How?"

"We believe True Love's kiss worked in this case, but the affect was delayed." Belle continues. "It was the same thing with you and Emma, or at least it was the same type of bond."

"That was quite the delayed reaction." Rumple notes. "It took nearly three months to take effect."

"I think it's because I kissed him _before _the curse actually broke, so it worked, but it had to register that I kissed him…as a true love."

"That still doesn't make any sense."

"It's magic." Belle states. "Does it really have too?"

"I suppose not." Henry notes.

Rumplestiltskin scoffs.

"Right." Belle laughs, "Because you could explain it any better."

Rumplestiltskin cocks his head as if agreeing with her and continues. "Look, it doesn't matter. Surely you haven't just called to tell us that the puppet is up and about."

"We_ called _because Pinocchio and I agree that it's time for Baelfire to stop running." Belle tells them.

Rumplestiltskin can almost hear the smile in her voice. "Belle, what are you-?"

"1465 73rd Avenue, apartment 23b is where Bae is." Pinocchio states. "1465 73rd Avenue, apartment 23b, you will find your son there." He continues. "Though, I suppose he could have moved within this last year, but I doubt it." The line is silent for the longest time, before Belle and Pinocchio hear Rumple say thank you and hang up the phone. Pinocchio stares at the phone and blinks in disbelief. "Is he serious?"

Belle laughs and falls back onto the bed. "Yes he was serious you daft puppet, he's grateful." She sits back up again and kisses his cheek. "Thank you Pinocchio."

"Of course mother." He smiles.

Belle's phone goes off again and she half expects it to be Rumplestiltskin again and is surprised when she hears Ruby's voice screaming at her from the other end.

"Belle! Freaking finally!"

"Ruby." Belle acknowledges calmly, knowing how her friend could get. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"It's Regina! She just started attacking Snow. Granted, we knew this was coming, but it's getting a bit out of hand."

Belle groans. "Understood, I'll step in, where are they?"

"You really can't miss them, they're causing quite a scene in front of the library."

"Of course they are." Belle growls. Really, how much more damage can her library take? "Just make sure they don't break anything before I get there please."

"No promises, just please hurry up."

Belle hangs up the phone and turns to Pinocchio. "We really have to get into town, now!" She takes his arm and pulls him towards the front door. "Apparently Regina's causing a scene in front of the library."

"You don't have your magic though, what are you going to do?"

"My magic's only hidden away." She argues tossing him the bike keys, as they run out the door. "It's still detectable, I just can't use it." He hands her a helmet, as she jumps on behind him. "Look, if it comes right down to it I can always knock her out the old fashioned way."

"You wouldn't do that though."

"Can we just go?" She tightens her arms around his waist just as he starts the bike up and they drive off.

* * *

><p>Belle and Pinocchio pull up behind a building about a block from the library and can already hear the commotion going on down the street. Belle flinches slightly as it sounds as though a building just lost a few bricks of its structure. "Damn it Regina." Belle growls, half to herself, as they make their way down the block and see the large crowd gathered.<p>

Belle reaches the front of the crowd just in time to watch Snow White being thrown into a street lamp and possibly knocked out. "Regina!" Belle calls out angrily. Regina turns to look at Belle and her eyes flicker in fear for a moment. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Belle continues, running over to Snow and helping her up, thankfully she wasn't passed out.

"You don't scare me Maid." Regina snaps, but there's no malice in her voice.

"I'm not trying to scare you." Belle snaps, in a way that actually causes Regina to flinch slightly. "I just want to know what you think you're doing." David runs over and takes Snow from her.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I thought I was being pretty clear."

"Well it _looks _like you're trying to dig yourself an even deeper hole with Henry's family." Belle crosses her arms and realizes how much she probably looks like a parent scolding her child.

Regina clenches and unclenches her hands at her sides, before gives Belle a look and disappearing.

Belle breathes a sigh of relief and turns back to the Charming's. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Snow growls. "We should've expected it to happen at some point."

"Right." Belle nods curtly. "Pinocchio!"

"Yes mother?" Pinocchio suddenly appears from out of nowhere.

"Pinocchio!" Snow and David exclaim in disbelief. "You're alright!"

"Yes I'm fine, but it's kind of a long story." He gives the two of them his signature smirk and turns back to Belle. "What is it you need mother?"

Belle holds out her hand. "I need your bike keys and to watch the Charming's for a while." Pinocchio hands her his keys and she kisses him on the cheek, ignoring the crowd around them. "I have to go deal with a mouse." Pinocchio smirks and only nods as Belle walks off.

* * *

><p>"You sure took your time." Regina notes, as Belle walks into her office.<p>

"Had to deal with something else first." Belle lies easily, sitting down in one of the chairs. "Believe it or not, keeping you company isn't my _first _priority." She smirks, watching as Regina finishes her glass of wine.

Regina narrows her eyes at her and leans back against her desk, tossing Belle the bottle of water she had gotten out for her. "You know what people are saying after that little incident?"

"At this point I tone all of them out." Belle shrugs, catching the bottle and taking a hug gulp. "Why, what are they saying this time?"

"Something about me only running away because you're Rumple's wife." Regina fills her glass again. "And another about how I didn't want to get on the wrong side of Rumplestiltskin."

"You've always been on his bad side." Belle points out, downing the water and making an impressive toss of it into Regina's wastebasket.

"I know that!" Regina snaps.

"Regina, what are you doing, really?" Belle asks her, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hands. "Why did you attack Snow and David, even though you know Henry would _never _forgive you if anything ever happened to them."

"I don't know." She admits, moving back around her desk and dropping into her chair. "I really don't know." She sighs heavily and covers her face with her hands. "I think I'm just going through the motions, I don't know what I'm doing Belle, I really don't. I don't know what to do, or what it is I want."

"You want Henry that much is obvious." Belle sighs and leans back in her chair again. "However, you also want happiness." She smirks and looks at Regina. "You're just going to have to figure out how to get both."

Regina lets out a laugh. "I'm happy for you Belle."

"For what?" Belle asks in disbelief.

"Pinocchio." She answers simply.

Belle smirks slightly. "Thanks for that, and I know that Henry loves you, but you need to show him that you can change for the better." Regina stays silent and Belle takes the silence as a chance for her to leave. "Oh, and Regina-" Belle opens the door. "Try to behave." Belle can swear she sees Regina smirk before finally leaving the office.

* * *

><p>"Henry text your mother and let her know where we are." Rumplestiltskin asks Henry, handing him his phone, as the two of them make their way into Baelfire's possible apartment building and into the elevator.<p>

"Right." Henry nods, taking the phone from him. "But are you sure this is a good idea? Meeting him without my mom here, I mean?"

"Not in the slightest." Rumple admits and grins wickedly down at him. "But I suppose we'll just have to see what happens, won't we?"

The two of them make their way out of the elevator and down the hall until they find the right door. Rumplestiltskin stops short, unable to knock on the door. His son, the person he had been searching for, the person he had ruined countless of other people's lives for. Admittedly, he was probably going to have to hear about that several times before they would return to Storybrooke, but this could be it. His son could very well be behind this block of wood and he finds he's too nervous to even knock on the door.

"Are you alright?" Henry asks.

"I don't know." Rumple answers honestly. "I really don't know." He holds his hands up to the door again, and pauses. "I've been waiting for this moment for countless years Henry…and I can't even find the strength to knock on the door."

Henry opens his mouth, as if to say something, but takes a deep breath instead and knocks on the door. "You don't have to be afraid anymore Mr. Gold, you have people who are here to help you out."

"Henry-"Rumplestiltskin isn't able to say anything else and simply places a hand on Henry's shoulders.

The two of them wait a few moments until it appears no one was home. "I'm sorry." Henry murmurs.

"Shall I teach you how to break into an apartment building?" Rumplestiltskin asks, giving him a wicked grin.

"I'm not entirely sure Emma would like me learning how to do something like that." Henry looks up at him nervously.

"You realize _both _of your mothers know how to do this." Rumplestiltskin points out, pulling out a set of tools and beginning on the door. "But, if you'd rather not know how, it's entirely up to you." He had barely finished that sentence when Henry wanders over and watches him closely. Rumple smirks once and within a few minutes the door clicks and swings open. "There, you see, simple."

"That was awesome!" Henry laughs. "Can you show it to me again?"

"Later." Rumple assures him, swinging the door open farther and entering the small apartment. "I promise to let you do it the next time."

"Thanks." Henry smiles and Rumplestiltskin can't help but laugh once at the prospect of Henry being excited about learning how to break into an apartment.

The two of them begin wandering around the apartment and Rumplestiltskin wonders briefly if Pinocchio had lied to him, but seeing no real reason for him to do so. Besides, he told Belle first, and there was no way he would lie to a woman he thinks of as his mother.

"Do you think someone really lives here?" Henry's voice returns Rumple to reality. "It doesn't look…I don't know, lived in." He continues.

Rumplestiltskin has to agree with Henry, as he wanders more around the room. He picks up a small pile of mail on the coffee table addressed to a 'Neal Cassidy' and gazes into the surprisingly clean kitchen, causing him to wonder, again, if someone actually lives here. He wanders into the bedroom to find Henry sitting on the small bed and looking through what looks like a photo album. "Find anything interesting?" Rumple asks curiously, leaning against the doorframe.

"Look at this." Henry jumps off the bed and wanders over to him. "It's a picture of my mom."

"Regina?"

Henry shakes his head and hands him the photo of a younger Emma, and who Rumple assumes is Neal Cassidy. Both were sitting in Emma's old yellow bug and looking happy. "Wow, Miss Swan's had that bug a long time."

"That's all you can say?" Henry asks, trying to hold in a laugh.

"I don't know what to say Henry." Rumplestiltskin admits. "If this man is my son then that could very well mean that you are-"

"Henry? Gold?" They hear Emma behind them. Rumplestiltskin catches Henry slip the photo into his jacket pocket, before returning the photo album onto the bed, and running out of the room.

"Emma!" He exclaims.

"Henry." Emma smiles and looks up to see Rumplestiltskin walking out of the room. "What the hell do the two of you think you're doing?" She asks in disbelief. "Breaking into someone's apartment?"

Rumple turns to Henry. "What exactly did you tell her in that text?"

"Only where we were."

Rumple gives Henry a look and turns back to Emma, wondering vaguely why him and Henry were being treated as if they were about to get punished by their mother. "Miss Swan-" He begins carefully. "After you left-did you ever catch him?"

"Does it look like I caught the guy?" Emma asks him, irritated. "I lost him about ten blocks from here when I got Henry's text."

"Sorry." He murmurs briefly. "Look, Belle called and gave us some very…interesting news."

Henry rolls his eyes. "Pinocchio's alive and well."

Emma opens her mouth in surprise, finally uncrossing her arms. "He's…he's okay?"

"He's fine." Rumple assures her. "We talked to him briefly on the phone and he tells us that this apartment is where my son is currently residing."

"How-?" Emma shakes her head. "No, I know how, what I don't understand is why, during the whole time Pinocchio was in town, he never told you any of this? Either of you?"

"Apparently he made a promise to Bae not to say anything." Emma opens her mouth to say something, but Rumple smirks. "Miss Swan, Pinocchio is fine, bothering the hell out of me, but he's fine."

"Thank god." Emma breathes a sigh of relief. "The last time I saw him I thought-" She pauses, as something in the window catches her eyes. Emma walks over and takes off, much to Rumplestiltskin's surprise, a dream catcher.

"Miss Swan-" He asks cautiously, remembering the photo Henry had shown him a few moments ago. "Is something wrong?"

"No…no, it's nothing." Emma answers far too quickly. "Look, can we go? This isn't right and we don't want to be here if some stranger walks in."

"Fine." Rumplestiltskin finally sighs deeply, gesturing for Henry to go in front of him. "But we're coming back." Emma doesn't even argue with him and simply nods her head.

Something wasn't right.

"Miss Swan." Rumplestiltskin grabs her arm, just as they turn to leave the apartment. "Do you know the man who lies here?"

"No." Emma insists, not able to look him in the eye.

Liar.

* * *

><p>"Rumple are you sure?" Belle asks him. The three of them had returned to the hotel room and Rumplestiltskin had gone up to his room, fell onto his bed, and was currently talking to his wife. "I really don't think Emma knows the person in the photograph with her is possibly Baelfire." She continues.<p>

"Well she knows _something_."

He hears her sigh and can imagine her laying on their bed. "Rumple, you need to calm down and think this through, please."

"Belle-"

"Neal Cassidy is the man who broke Emma's heart all those years ago and got her sent to jail. Can you really blame her for being a little on edge?"

"Belle…Henry was born in-no!" He sits up quickly.

"Possibly." Belle admits. "I'm not sure, Emma wasn't too clear on that."

"Belle, is there really any doubt that Henry isn't-"

"Careful what you say Rumple, there's a huge possibility Henry is your grandson."

"Don't even joke about something like that."

"You really think I'm joking?"

"Belle-"

"Go to sleep Rumple."

"…You know already don't you?"

"Goodnight Rumple."

He sighs deeply. "Goodnight Belle, I love you."

"Love you too Rumple." He hears her before hanging up and tossing his phone.

* * *

><p>Belle throws her phone across the bed and hugs her knees. "Damn it Pinocchio." She growls. "You had better be lying to me about this."<p>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Gold?" Rumple hears Henry's voice through the door connecting their rooms.<p>

"Yeah, come on in Henry." He calls out. A moment later Henry comes in and closes the door behind him. "Henry what is it, what's wrong?" He asks. Henry moves over to lay down on the other bed. "Henry?" Rumple asks again, sitting back up on the bed.

"Emma hasn't said two words to me since we got back to the room. I don't know what to do." Henry murmurs sadly.

He sounds so depressed Rumplestiltskin can't help but feel sorry for him. "You want to go for a walk?" He asks Henry, getting off the bed.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"It's still pretty early, I was thinking Central Park?"

"Yeah, cool."

"Alright, come on, text your mother when we're out of the building."

"Why?" Henry asks curiously, as Rumple grabs his wallet and the hotel key.

"How far do you think we'd get if we told her we were leaving right now?" He jokes and Henry laughs, as they leave the room.

* * *

><p>"You know I can call Belle and you can talk to her." Rumplestiltskin points out later as they're walking through the park.<p>

"Oh come on, if I wanted to talk to Belle I would've called her." Henry laughs.

"Then why on earth would you want to talk to me?"

"Because I actually like to talk to you and I'm not afraid." He insists.

"You _really _should be."

He gives Rumple an incredulous look. "Really?"

"No." Rumple laughs. "No, you're lucky I like you."

"Is Belle afraid of you?" Henry asks curiously.

"I'm afraid of her."

"Really?"

"Do _not _tell her I said that." They both start laughing. "Look Henry, I know how bad this must be for you, after finding that photo, but try to understand your mother's position. You're assuming things without knowing all the facts."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Wait." Rumplestiltskin states. "We don't know all the facts and there's no point in jumping to conclusions."

"And if it's what I think?"

"What do you think?"

"That this man-" Henry pulls out the photograph and points to Neal. "Is my father and your son."

Rumplestiltskin looks down at him in surprise. "You really are a bright young man Henry.

"You think it could be true too!" Henry exclaims excitedly

"I think-" Rumple pauses as he catches the eyes of a stranger heading their way. It had gotten too dark for him to see clearly. Something didn't feel right. Out of instinct Rumplestiltskin puts his arm around Henry and pulls him protectively behind him.

"Mr. Gold, what are you-"

"Shh." Rumple snaps. "I suppose it's about time for me to take you back to your mother." He continues as the man passes by. A few moments pass and Rumple finally lets Henry go.

"What was that about?" Henry asks in confusion. "We pass people all the time."

"Henry…I don't know, but I'm sorry, something was off-" He looks back. "Not off, but I got a…feeling in my gut."

"You sure?" Henry asks, looking back.

"Completely." Rumple states, and something suddenly occurs to him. "Not that I would be much help if something _does _happen to you or Emma."

"Without your powers you mean?" Henry jokes.

"Exactly."

"Can you die?" Henry asks suddenly. Rumple gives a surprised look. "I mean like right now." Henry explains hurriedly. "I mean you don't have your powers and your dagger is currently with Belle-"

"Henry I get it, and I honestly don't know. My name is still on the dagger with Belle's and-" He takes off his left glove, revealing his wedding ring and his mark. "I still have my mark so I really don't know. However, I'd also rather not test that theory."

Henry laughs. "No, I wouldn't either."

"This coming from the kid who ate a poisonous apple turnover, just to prove a point to your mother?" Rumplestiltskin jokes, putting his glove back on.

"That's different, I knew I would be okay." He argues.

Rumplestiltskin's phone starts ringing.

It's Emma

"It's your mother, she seems to be looking for you."

"She's looking for you too you know." Henry argues.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Belle seems to think you do." Rumple glares at Henry a moment, before shaking his head. "Thank you Mr. Gold."

"For what?"

"Nothing." Rumple looks at him curiously before the two of them leave the park.

* * *

><p>"Miss Swan, you seem more frightened then I am about this entire thing." Rumplestiltskin notes. The three of them were back at 'Neal's,' once again, empty apartment. Henry was scrounging around the bedroom again, Rumple assumes looking at the photo albums, while Emma was pacing around the room in a fervent manner and driving him mad. "What are you even doing?" He continues.<p>

"I don't like this, we shouldn't be here."

"Are you worried we'll get caught breaking and entering, or does this involve something a bit more personal?"

"What could be personal to me about any of this?"

"Was that even a proper sentence?"

"Listen you-"

"Mom." Henry wanders out of the room and his eyes flicker over to Rumple's once, before landing on his mother's. "Stop lying! Who is this man?"

"Henry I don't know." Emma insists.

"You're lying!" He snaps, taking the photograph of his mother and Neal out of his pocket and handing it to her. "That's you." He argues, as she takes the photo from him.

Emma turns to Rumplestiltskin. "This is your fault, where did the two of you go yesterday?"

"How is this my fault?" Rumplestiltskin gives her an incredulous look. "Your son is clever. What is it that you're trying so desperately to hide?"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Miss Swan, I don't even need my powers to know you're lying to us." He insists, knowing he needed to be careful with his next words. "That's clearly you in the photograph and every time you come over here, you act like a mouse about to be caught by a cat."

"I do not!" Emma snaps and curls her hands into fists. "What do you want me to say, I fucked up. I've made some, frankly terrible decisions, and…okay!" Emma looks down at the photograph again and sighs deeply. "This man…Neal Cassidy." She looks at Henry and pauses. "…He's your father."

The door closes behind them and the three of them turn around to see a man staring at the three of them. "That boy…is my son!?" He manages to choke out. The man takes off his sweater and Emma groans loudly, recognizing Neal.

Rumplestiltskin gives Neal a hard look and when Neal turns to face him, it clicked

"-Baelfire!?"

* * *

><p><strong>And i'm done with chapter 3 of Turning Tides. I've got mixed feelings about this one, I like it, but i'm not sure I got it...worded right on the page, I don't know, it's definitely me. If I have this plotted out right it should be about 9 or 10 chapters, I think. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the room was making Rumplestiltskin nauseous, but he could hardly believe it. He was looking at his son, his grown up son, who, at the moment, was staring at his own son in surprise.<p>

Henry faces Emma and then turns to Neal. "No…you told me my father was a fireman who had died."

"Henry-"

"…This my son?"

Emma isn't able to look any of them in the eye and curls her hands into fists. "…Yes." She had already blurted out the truth a moment earlier, so there was no point in trying to hide. The man-Neal covers his mouth with his hand and starts shaking. Henry gives his mother an incredulous look and runs out onto the fire escape. Rumple opens his mouth, to stop Henry, but Emma continues. "Better question-"She crosses her arms. "Why the hell have you been following us?" He looks at her. "Do _not _give me that damn look. I know it was you."

"I _followed _you." Neal starts explaining, surprising the two of them when he doesn't try to deny it. "I-look! I moved here several years ago, after constantly moving from city to city…trying to find you-"

Emma scoffs. "You allowed me to take the blame for the watches and were willing to let me rot in jail!"

"I don't think I _tried _to find you." He argues. "I simply moved around a lot unintentionally." He crosses his arms and nearly glares at her. "Imagine my surprise one day, when I pass the hotel I walk past every day for work, and I see you with a young boy and…my father."

Emma puts her hand on her head in disbelief and curses softly. "This isn't happening…this is not happening."

"I had to follow you." Neal continues. "I knew that when Pinocchio left, my father would show up eventually, but I didn't expect to see you again Emma."

"You realize you're repeating yourself now?" Emma points out.

"I'm just as surprised as you are Emma. Look, I don't know what to say." He argues. "I follow you around for _weeks _trying to figure out a way to talk to you and ask what's going on." He gestures to Rumplestiltskin. "Why the _hell _are you here with him?" He asks and puts his hands together to cover his mouth. "Please, please tell me he didn't drag you here as part of a deal?"

Emma bites her lip and turns to Rumplestiltskin briefly. "I…sort of." She murmurs. "But-!" She interrupts before Neal can say anything. "Look it's not a big deal, it's really not I…I made the _decision _to make a deal with him in order to help another girl out."

"It really wasn't." Rumplestiltskin notes.

"I'm trying to help you out here." Emma nearly snaps.

"I'm not lying anymore." Rumplestiltskin states, moving pass Emma and gesturing his hand to her. "Look Miss Swan, I appreciate your help, but I can't do this anymore." He faces his son. "Bae-"Neal glares. "Neal." He corrects and opens his mouth, just as his stomach growls in warning.

Damn-of all the times.

"Excuse me I have to use the restroom." Rumplestiltskin growls and leaves the room.

Emma and Neal watch him leave the room and glare at one another. Neal opens his mouth to say something, but Emma cuts him off. "Just, stop okay? There's _nothing _you can say to me that will convince me to forgive you."

"I get it." He holds his hands up in defense. Emma gives him a look and wanders into the kitchen in order to get something to drink. "That doesn't mean I'll stop trying." He murmurs.

The phone on the table begins ringing and out of instinct, Neal answers it. "Rumple?" Neal hears an unfamiliar voice at the other end.

This wasn't his phone.

"Rumple?" He hears again. A pause. "Baelfire?" Neal quickly hangs up the phone and tosses it back on the table. Who in the _hell _was that?

"What's with you?" Emma asks him, walking back into the room and handing him a glass of water.

"Nothing." He shakes his head and raises an eyebrow at the water. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I am." She states." But I figured you were thirsty."

"Thanks." He takes it from her. She only nods her head and falls down on the couch. "Are you alright?" He asks. She glares at him again and he simply falls down on the couch next to her.

Emma is about to open her mouth when Rumplestiltskin walks back into the room, just as his phone goes off again. Neal leans forward, grabs the phone and tosses it to his father.

"Hello?" Rumplestiltskin answers it, giving Neal a confused glance. "Yes…yes, yeah give me a minute." He pulls the phone away and turns to Neal and Emma. "I'm going…I'm going to step out a moment, I'll be right back."

"Watch yourself." Emma calls after him. Rumplestiltskin gives her a look and she simply waves once as he leaves.

Neal had watched the exchange between them and gives her an incredulous look. "You and him seem to get along disturbingly well." He notes.

"I know it sounds stupid but in some odd way…I trust him." Emma laughs, putting her feet up on the table. "Well-"She cocks her head. "There's a reason I trust him, but I'm not going to go into that."

"You _really _shouldn't you know."

She laughs again. "He tells me the same thing."

"Then listen to him!"

Emma pats his knee and stands up. "I'm going to go check on Henry." She laughs and wanders out the fire escape.

Neal groans and covers his face with his hands. What the hell had he gotten himself into? He suddenly hears Emma shuffle back into the room and slam the window shut.

"Henry's not out there!"

"What?" He stands up. "Where do you think-?"

Emma shakes her head. "I don't know, I don't know, we have to find him!"

"Emma!" Neal grabs her shoulders, not knowing what else to do. "We'll find him alright, let's go." Emma simply nods her head and quickly follows Neal out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, sorry; I called at a really bad time didn't I?" Belle asks.<p>

Rumplestiltskin had just left the apartment building and was walking down the street. "Belle, Belle, it's fine." He assures her. "We found him, we found Bae but I…I don't know what to do." He admits nervously.

"Rumple-"

"I'm happy." He insists. "I'm happy we found him really and, as I'm sure you're aware, Henry…is my grandson."

Nothing.

"I'm going to assume, by your silence that you already knew this." He continues sighing.

"…Yes."

"You sound disappointed."

"I was hoping Pinocchio was lying to me."

"Belle, why would he lie to you?" Rumple shakes his head. "You're the _one _person he would probably never lie too."

"I know but-"She pauses. "Look, I know you should be the one most…surprised by this news but I don't know it's weird." She sighs. "You realize that in some way we're both now related to Regina? I mean, at one point I thought Regina was your daughter-I know she's not." She states quickly, before he can say anything. "But after you told me about Cora…I don't know, I just thought-"

"I-"Rumplestiltskin pursed his lips in thought. "I can see how you reached that conclusion, at one point." He sighs. "Belle, I assure you she's not, and even if Cora were still around, you know I wouldn't be with her."

"Rumple I know." She laughs. "I'm not jealous of how the two of you were. I'm just…worried at how Regina will take this news."

"It won't end well." Rumple notes. "Do you have your powers back yet?"

"I do not."

"I'm sure you're enjoying that."

"A bit."

He laughs. "Try not to tell her until you know you can take her in a fight."

"Rumple, I can already take her in a fight." Belle argues.

"A magic one?"

"Yeah…not so much." She laughs.

"Please don't push it."

"I promise." She laughs and it grows quiet. "So…what's he like? Your son?"

"Mad at me."

"Besides that." Belle insists. "We already knew he would be, and he did just find out he has a son of his own."

"Can't really argue with that."

"Rumple, you'll be fine." She assures him. "Just get a moment alone with him and if that doesn't work show him that you've changed."

"Have I though, really?"

"Yes!" She snaps. "Don't doubt yourself there Rumple, I know you've changed."

"Belle you know I-"A familiar jacket catches his eyes. "Henry?"

"What?" Belle asks.

"Hang on Belle I think I see-Henry!" He calls out. The boy turns around and, surprisingly, it is Henry and he does stop. "Hang on Belle, I'll talk to you later-"

"Try and behave in front of your grandson."

"Careful there or Henry will start calling you grandmother." Rumplestiltskin jokes and the line goes dead.

He shakes his head, just as Henry walks up to him. "What are you doing all the way out here Henry? Where's your mother?" He asks looking around.

"Not here." He murmurs. "I climbed down from the fire escape and ran off."

"Henry, why would you do something like that?"

"Because now even Emma's lying to me." Henry states angry. "I couldn't…I just had to get out of there."

"If you were trying to run away why did you stop when I called out your name?" Rumple asks curiously, placing a hand on his shoulder, and moving him closer to a building so they're not in the way of the people passing by. "You even came over to me."

"Well I'm not mad at _you_." Henry almost laughs, crossing his arms and leaning against the building. "Besides, this city…isn't exactly what I'm used to. Eleven year old kid running around on his own, probably not a very good idea."

"No, but as I've stated previously, I wouldn't be much help if something does happen." Rumplestiltskin points out.

"Still-"Henry shrugs. "Better to travel as a pair."

"Look if we're going for a walk-"Rumplestiltskin takes Henry's arm and pulls him in the direction of Neal's apartment. "We're going back the way we came. You know your mother's probably worried sick."

"She won't even know I'm gone." Henry argues, freeing himself.

"Look Henry, you don't even have to go back into the apartment, just be near so they don't worry."

"…Alright." Henry finally agrees.

They walk in silence for a while until Rumplestiltskin hears Henry's stomach growl. "Hungry?" He laughs and the awkward silence is broken.

"A bit." He admits.

"I suppose I did drag you and your mother to Bae-Neal's apartment this morning didn't I?" Rumple smirks and sees a hot dog vendor across the street. "Why don't I get you a hot dog? I've heard the ones from the vendors in New York are the best."

"They are!" Henry practically lights up, and quickly calms down. "Yes thank you Mr. Gold."

They cross the street and after a few moments Henry is loading his hot dog with every condiment that was available.

"Tell me, do you actually taste the hot dog, or do you just inhale all of it?" Rumple asks curiously, smirking.

"I like it this way." Henry pouts.

Rumplestiltskin simply laughs and shakes his head, as the two of them cross the street again and walk back towards the apartment. "Henry…why did you run off? You know it won't change anything."

"I know, I just…I needed time to think." Henry sighs.

"You couldn't have done that out on the fire escape?" Rumplestiltskin scratches the back of his head. "You know your mother is probably freaking out right now."

"I know, it's just…I've been lied to my entire life and I just thought I could trust my own mother but-"He pauses and takes another bite of his hot dog in frustration.

"Henry, your mother loves you." Rumple states. "The two of you breaking the curse proves that much, but I…understand where she's coming from, in regards to your father."

"What do you mean?"

Rumplestiltskin takes a deep breath. "Parents…want to protect their children to the best of their abilities, but sometimes don't know how. When Baelfire's mother ran off with a pirate I told him she had died because I thought it would hurt him less."

"But-"

"Our situations are not the same, I understand that, but I understand where Miss Swan is coming from." Rumplestiltskin argues. "Your father let your mother go to jail for something they did together, and while I blame Pinocchio…mostly, Neal was a fool."

"Like you, for letting him go?"

Rumplestiltskin only nods his head in agreement. "Alright, so we're both idiots, but I still can't blame your mother for lying to you about him." He argues. "She's probably been scared of running into him for years now."

"It's funny." Henry notes, as the two of them reach the apartment building. "Both you and your son are trying to apologize for something you did in the past."

"I suppose it is." Rumplestiltskin smirks, watching Henry throw away his wrapper. "Are you ready to go inside?" He asks, opening the door.

"No." Henry admits. "But I will anyways." Rumplestiltskin smiles briefly placing a hand on Henry's shoulder and walking inside.

The door was locked.

"You realize that means they're out looking for you?" Rumplestiltskin groans, leaning against the wall.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!"

"You know, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." He points out, pushing himself upright again and pulling out his phone. Henry avoids his eyes and Rumplestiltskin smirks, before dialing Emma's number.

"Gold!" Rumplestiltskin has to pull the phone away, as Emma screams out. "Glad you called, Henry's-"

"With me." Rumplestiltskin states quickly, before she can say anything else. "Look, I found him wandering around a few blocks from here, and now he's back at the apartment with me."

"Oh thank god!" He hears Emma sigh deeply. "Okay, we'll be back there in a bit."

He's about to talk when the line goes dead. "Well they're on their way." Rumplestiltskin smirks, putting the phone back in his jacket pocket.

"Is she mad?" Henry asks nervously.

"She probably will be." He warns him. "In the meantime-" Rumplestiltskin pulls out his kit. "You want to try breaking into the apartment again?"

"But won't they get mad if we break in?" Henry asks curiously.

Rumplestiltskin gives him an incredulous look. "Henry, you just tried to run away. I hardly think they'll care if you break back in."

"Okay, can I try it this time?"

"Of course." He smirks and takes out one of his tools, before handing it to Henry. "Here, let me teach you something I learned a long time ago."

The two of them had finally gotten in after Henry's seventeenth attempt, and he was sitting on the couch just as Henry returns from the kitchen and hands him a glass of water.

"Here."

"Thank you Henry."

"Where do you think they are?" Henry asks curiously, sitting down next to him, as Rumplestiltskin takes the glass from him.

"Well-" He notes, taking a sip of the water. "It depends on when they realized you were gone. They could be across town already, or-" The door flies open and Emma runs in with Neal right behind her. "They could be only a few blocks away." Rumplestiltskin finishes humor in his voice.

"Henry!" Emma breathes a sigh of relief and barrels into him.

"Mom I'm fine, besides you squeezing my insides to death, I'm sorry."

"Henry." Emma lets up a little, pushing away in order to look him in the face and run her fingers through his hair. "Henry, no, I should be the one apologizing, but why? Why would you run off? You scared the hell out of me."

"Miss Swan." Rumplestiltskin gets up. "I assure you-" He freezes as Emma moves away from Henry and throws her arms around him.

"Thank you." Emma lets go of him.

Rumplestiltskin blinks rapidly, still in shock. "Miss Swan-" He clears his throat, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. "It really was an accident, though I'm happy Henry's alright, I just happened to have run into him."

"_Regardless_." Emma states. "Thank you."

"Honestly, I'm more surprised he stopped when I called out to him."

"I wasn't mad at you." Henry argues again.

"Wasn't? So you are now?" Rumplestiltskin jokes.

"I'm not." Henry insists hurriedly. "I'm not mad at you-oh!" He realizes. "You're joking."

"You're getting better Henry."

Neal watches the exchange between the two and raises an eyebrow at Emma, but she was walking over to Henry again. "Henry I…I don't even know how to begin apologizing to you, I-"

"Mom, while I'm still mad at you, I get it…I think-" Henry turns to Rumplestiltskin. "What did you say to me earlier? Parents go to great lengths to protect their children, but don't always know how?"

Damn. Why did Henry have to drag him into this?

"Yes." Rumplestiltskin murmurs and his eyes flicker over to Neal. "Something like that."

"You-?" Emma turns to him in surprise.

"Yeah, I had a great talk with Grandpa." Henry smirks.

Rumplestiltskin gives him a look and Henry only laughs. "Don't push your luck kid." He growls, but can't hide his smirk. "I'm not ready to hear that from you yet."

"Fine, but what about when we get back and I start calling Be-"

"Don't." Rumplestiltskin states hastily. Henry gives him a curious look, but realizes he doesn't want Neal to know about Belle quite yet and purses his lips, shutting up.

Neal turns to Emma. "You mean to tell me he's close to both of you?"

"Look, whatever you knew about him at one point…he's changed." Emma bites her lip. "I mean, he's still a pain in the ass sometimes but-"

"Miss Swan, thank you, but I think I can speak for myself." Rumplestiltskin interrupts her and turns to face his son. He opens his mouth, but pauses, not knowing what to say. "Baelfire-"

"It's Neal."

"Neal." Rumplestiltskin corrects. "Neal I know there's nothing I can say that will _ever _lead you to forgive me, but I am sorry Neal, I truly am, and from the moment I let you go I've been trying to find a way back to you. I realize that Pinocchio-August." He corrects quickly. "Probably explained the curse to you, and you have even more of a right to be mad at me for the length I went to even have this chance to see you again." He pauses and turns to Emma. "To that extent, I just realize I should be apologizing to you too, if I hadn't created the curse, none of this would've happened to you."

Emma shakes her head. "It's been over three months since the curse broke Gold, I think I'm over it."

"And yet, I can tell you're not."

"I-" Emma pauses, looking at Henry. "I had a miserable life up until I was sixteen and _thought _I met the love of my life." She looks at Neal, who couldn't look at her. "Until he betrayed me and I was left on my own again with a child I couldn't take care of-sorry again." She looks at Henry. "And then my kid showing up on my twenty-eighth birthday and taking me to a, frankly insane town." She sighs. "Look, I've had a hard life, but I don't regret this last year. I'm having a hell of a time dealing with the fact I now have parents, and the fact that both you and Regina continue to drive me mad, I don't regret it. Honestly, I can't even see myself growing up in a castle, learning how to be a proper princess anymore. So Gold…it's really alright. I wish I could change my childhood, but because I met you-" She faces Neal again. "I got Henry, so I can't even regret meeting you. I'm still mad at you." She states quickly. "But I don't regret it."

"You realize all you would have to do is tell your parents all of this, and the three of you could stop with the awkwardness all of you seem to possess when together." Rumplestiltskin points out.

"...You're right." Emma bites her lip. "I really should call them huh?"

"You really should." He agrees. Emma merely nods her head once, before kissing the top of Henry's head and walking into the hall.

"I can't believe this." Neal scoffs again and looks at Rumplestiltskin. "I don't _get _you anymore. You are the type of person who only does something if there's something in it for you. You convince Henry to come back to the apartment, thank you by the way, and now I see you apologizing to Emma in an attempt to get her to realize that she needs to forgive her parents for leaving her."

"What can I say." He shrugs. "Over the years I got good at manipulating people, I had to be."

"But there wasn't any benefit in it for you by doing any of those things, unless-oh." He realizes. "You're trying to show me that you've changed."

"I am sorry…Neal, I truly am."

"No." Neal backs away. "I get it now. You got close to the person I regret losing and my son in order to make it look like you have changed."

"Neal, while I understand your anger, I really do, and I don't expect to be completely forgiven, if at all, but I didn't know Henry was your son, or that you knew Miss Swan from the past. One of the reasons they're here is to help me get around this city." Rumplestiltskin explains calmly.

"You made a deal with Emma though."

"After the curse broke I really didn't have any favors to ask of Miss Swan, if I hadn't been afraid of coming here, I probably would've never called the favor in."

"I don't believe that."

"I do." Henry pipes in. "Mr. Gold has everything he wants, besides you, and all he wanted from this was the chance to make it up to you and be able to talk to you."

"Henry, I don't think you quite-actually." Neal blinks. "I meant to ask about that. How the hell are you here without your powers?"

Rumplestiltskin subconsciously runs his hand over his wedding ring. "It's…in safekeeping."

"What does that even mean?"

"It doesn't matter." Rumplestiltskin insists. "Look, Neal, you know the only way to get rid of my power is-"

"To kill you with your dagger I know." He sighs and sits down in a chair. "I know that you can't die and it's not…I don't want you to, it's just-"

"You can't forgive me."

"I can't forgive you yet."

"Fair enough." Rumplestiltskin claps his hands together once, just as Emma walks back in. "Everything alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, Everything's fine." She smiles. "I think I can finally face my parents without wanting to hide, thanks."

"The town?"

Emma gives him a look. "The _town _is fine, didn't you get a call earlier?"

"I was dealing with your runaway son."

"I'm sorry." Henry cries out again and turns to Emma. "I really am sorry, I just needed time to think and I wasn't trying to cause you to worry I just-"

"Henry it's fine." Emma laughs, cutting him off and leaning against the wall. "Just…_never _do that to me again."

"Understood." He practically salutes.

"Alright well, I'm starving." Emma pushes herself off the wall. "You all want to go get something to eat? That is if-" She looks between Rumplestiltskin and Neal. "The two of you can do that?"

Before either of them can say anything- "Sure!" Henry jumps up catching Rumplestiltskin's eye and looking away quickly.

Rumplestiltskin only laughs and shakes his head. "Yeah, that sounds great, there's a place in Central Park I hear is really good."

"Yeah there is, it's not the easiest place to get to, but I'm sure we'll manage." Neal smirks, walking past Rumplestiltskin and patting him on the back. "Hey Henry." He leans down. "You want to race downstairs?"

"Yeah!" Henry states excitedly and walks out the door.

Neal laughs and stands back upright, before turning to Emma. "We'll meet the two of you downstairs?"

"Yeah." Emma smiles weakly and watches him leave.

"Are you alright?" Rumplestiltskin asks her, walking over.

"No." Emma answers honestly. "But this trip isn't about me." She looks at him. "How did it go? I assume, since he isn't yelling at you, the two of you have reached _some _kind of understanding."

"To an extent." Rumplestiltskin admits handing Emma her coat. "It's certainly better than it was before Henry ran off."

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way." Emma smiles warmly at him.

"It wasn't on purpose I assure you but I will do what I can to protect Henry Miss Swan, I promise."

"Because he's now your grandson?" She asks curiously.

"He's family." Rumplestiltskin states firmly. "And to some extent…you are too."

"Aww, don't tell me I'm under your protection too." She jokes.

"Only if you want it Miss Swan." He smirks before finally leaving the room. Emma just looks at the opposite wall in surprise, shakes her head, and closes the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Has it really been five months since we first spoke?" Belle asks her Echo. She was back in that room again talking with Echo and discussing their history together. <em>

_Honestly, it was a nice break from the damn nightmares._

"_When was the first…Oh yeah! It was the night before your wedding." Belle recognizes it's laughing. "Well…technically, it was your second wedding."_

"_The second one was more of a renewal of our vows." Belle argues. "But yes, I suppose it was like a second wedding." _

"_Yes, what did I warn you about that first time?"_

"_You didn't warn me about anything the first time." Belle laughs. "All you did was introduce yourself and tell me I could come here whenever I was having a nightmare. The second time though-"_

"_I warned you about doing the blood exchange ceremony with Rumplestiltskin, then the time after that I warned you that as soon as the curse broke, you would have problems to deal with and I will continue to warn you until the time actually comes."_

"_You really don't have to go to the trouble." Belle argues. "This recurring nightmare of mine is already doing that for you."_

"_Are you scared?"_

"_A bit." She admits._

"_As much as you were the day your blood exchange ceremony took effect?"_

_Belle laughs at that. "I'll never be as scared as I was that day in the hospital."_

"_No, I suppose you wouldn't be huh?" It comments "After all, when it did happen, you died."_

_Belle sighs in exasperation. "Why is it, whenever that incident comes up, both you and Rumple seem to bring that up?"_

"_We were scared Belle." It states. "We both love you and you scared the hell out of us that day."_

"_Have you ever, I don't know, talked to Rumple?" Belle asks in disbelief. "You seem to know him, well both of us, rather well."_

"_I haven't, but I do know I love the two of you."_

"_Because you're currently residing in my mind and Rumplestiltskin protects me?"_

"_He makes you happy, but yes, something like that." It laughs. "I'm just scared for the two of you and want you to be safe."_

"_This is about that damn prophecy isn't it?" Belle groans._

"_You know about it then?"_

"_Yeah, I…accidently heard it while going through Rumple's stuff-not on purpose!" Belle explains hastily. "I've been trying to work on that memory potion of his and dropped a vial, which, apparently, held the voice of a seer telling him about a prophecy. Which, I'm afraid will come true very soon."_

"_It's already started coming true." It points out. "So you know-"_

"_That by the end of this whole thing four people will die, yeah." Belle sighs deeply and shakes her head. "I should've never suggested the blood exchange thing in the first place."_

"_It's not your fault you didn't know. Besides, because you did do the ceremony, there's a possibility you could all go back to the enchanted forest." It points out._

"_But I don't understand what it's talking about Echo." Belle sighs deeply. "Look, I'll just have to talk to Rumple about it when he gets back."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Echo it's not-"Belle is suddenly dragged from the room and is staring into nothing. She immediately begins shaking, her fear of the dark creeping back up on her. "E…Echo?" She calls out nervously, holding her hands close to her chest. "Hello?" She hears somebody scream and blood is splattered all around her. Belle turns to run away, her hands covering her mouth to stop from screaming, when she falls into a seemingly endless puddle of what she hopes is water, but can smell the iron scent of blood, and feels nauseated. After finally stopping Belle, daring to open her eyes, sees Ruby lying dead in her own blood. Belle moves her hands up to her face to cover it and screams out; in her left hand was a bloody knife. Belle tosses the knife and moves to hug herself tightly in order to stop shaking so intensely, but finds she can't. A shadow of a person moves in front of her, holding the knife Belle had thrown and swings its arm to strike her with it-_

Belle wakes up in a cold sweat and reaches for Rumplestiltskin, but finds the space empty. Belle throws the covers off and sits up to hug her knees tightly, still shaking. The nightmares were getting worse. She finally moves from the bed and has to bite her tongue in order to stop herself from crying. Pinocchio was still in the other room. The last thing she needed was to wake him up and have him come in, try to force her to call Rumple, and convince him come home. He was in New York for a reason and she wouldn't ask him to come home unless the situation was dire. Belle looks at the clock on the nightstand-4:00.

Damn.

There was no way she was getting back to sleep anytime soon. Belle sighs deeply and moves into the restroom in order to wash her face and lone tears begin streaming down her face at the loneliness of it all. She wipes them away quickly and shakes her head. She has to get out of here. Graham would listen to her. Belle steps out of the restroom, grabs her jacket, and walks over to the window. Still not wanting to wake Pinocchio up, Belle climbs out into the cool morning breeze and onto the rooftop. Grateful for her ability to see in the dark, she maneuvers around carefully, until finally being able to jump safely onto the grass in the backyard. Belle is about to walk through the gate leading into the front of the house, when she sees the lights from Pinocchio's room flip on. Cursing softly Belle turns around to see Pinocchio opening his window and giving her an incredulous look.

"Mother, what the _hell _are you doing?"

"…Trying not to wake you up." Belle murmurs.

"Are you seriously sneaking out of your own house?" He laughs, leaning against the window. "Jesus, what are you doing up this early?"

"Couldn't sleep." She lies quickly. The look he gives her shows her that he knows she's lying, but doesn't fight it. "Look, I'm sorry I woke you up."

He shakes his head. "It's fine, but how the hell did you manage to climb across the roof and get into the backyard without falling off?"

"It's a miracle." She jokes. "Can I go now?"

"Try to be home before noon."

"Who's the parent here?" She scoffs, but ends up laughing. "Go back to sleep Pinocchio." She gives him one last wave before walking through the front gate.

* * *

><p>It's amazing how different the graveyard looks in the early morning Belle realizes, passing Regina's father's grave, and finally reaches Graham's. "I'm sorry I haven't been here in a few weeks Graham, it's been hell…" Tears begin streaming down her face. "I'm sorry." She wipes her eyes. "I shouldn't keep coming to you only when I have problems, but I don't know where else to go." Belle sits down and reads the headstone again.<p>

'_Stephen Graham. A beloved Sheriff and friend. Rest in peace.'_

"I need help." Belle cries curling her hands into fists. "I need help, I'm sorry, but I can't keep doing this. The nightmares are getting worse and I'm getting more and more afraid of being alone." She sighs and sits down. "I know this is stupid, you're dead, and I really need to learn to accept that, but I can't. I loved you Graham. You were the best big brother someone could ever have, and I know, that if you were here you would know what to do. Well no, that's a lie, but you would at least know how to make me laugh."

A warm breeze passes through the graveyard and Belle turns around quickly, but sees nothing. She turns back around to the headstone. "Are you here?" She shakes her head. "Of course you're not." Belle looks around again, a part of her thinking he actually was here with her. "Do you want me to read you another story? I don't have my book with me, but I know my story by heart, if you're interested." A warm breeze passes through again. She laughs. "Alright, I'm going to take that as a yes." Belle lies down on her back and stares up, past the trees, to the half moon, before beginning her tale.

Belle wakes up groggily in the dirt, still lying by Graham's grave and rolling over to a snout in her face. Sitting up quickly Belle rubs her eyes and sees a wolf pup in front of her, simply staring. Belle backs up slowly but the wolf follows. Belle slowly reaches her hand out to grab something, anything that she could throw at it, but stops when she looks at its eyes.

One red and one blue.

Graham's wolf.

"That's not, this isn't…Graham?"

It just stares at her, with its tongue out, as if waiting for her to pet it. Belle moves her hand out to it, but it begins growling, so she recoils and scoffs. "If you want me to pet you, be nice." It looks at her again. She narrows her eyes and reaches her hand out to it again, finally petting its head. "There, see, we can get along." She laughs and the puppy climbs into her lap, resting its head on her knee. "What are you doing here?" She coos, scratching the back of its ears. It rolls over. "Who's a good boy?" She smiles, rubbing its belly. "Are you here to keep me company?" He barks. Belle looks at him curiously. "Is that a yes?" He barks again. Belle looks back at Graham's grave and hugs the wolf pup tightly. "Thank you Graham." Belle scratches his head again, just as she hears something crash in town. "What in the hell was that?" She wonders out loud and turns to the wolf again, who was growling. "C'mon." She gestures. "Let's go figure out what that was." It barks again and the two of them make their way out of the graveyard.

* * *

><p>Belle and the wolf make their way into town and find a building reduced to rubble near Rumple's shop. It was still causing smoke so the fall was recent. "Hello?" Belle calls out, walking slowly over to the pile and picking up a stone. Why was there no one around? She wonders briefly. Something wasn't right here. The wolf pup wanders over to sniff at the pile and begins growling. Belle crouches down to pet it. "Go hide." She murmurs. "If I need you I'll whistle." She half expects the wolf to just stare at her, but it simply nods its head as if saying yes and runs off. "Hello?" Belle calls out again, after making sure the wolf had disappeared. "Regina? Anybody?"<p>

"So I was right." Belle hears Regina's voice. "You don't have your magic anymore." She appears beside Belle. "Or you would've at least changed before showing up in the middle of town."

"What're you-?" Belle looks down at herself and tightens her jacket around herself. She was still in her, now dirty, nightgown. "I don't know what you're talking about." Belle clears her throat and gestures to the rubble. "What did you do Regina? I can't even recall what building this was."

"Guess who got a call this morning."

Shit.

"I don't know Regina, who?"

"My son." She states icily. "Or should I call him your grandson?"

Belle shivers, hearing that term. "He's still your son." She argues.

"You realize this makes us related?" Regina snaps.

"So you had a little temper tantrum on a building?" Belle scoffs. "Regina, it's not really that big of a deal."

"It is to me." Regina cries out. "All I want is Henry to think of me as his family and love me. First it was the Charming's, who I thought were bad enough, now I have the Imp and his wife?"

"I don't understand how that's such a big deal." Belle argues. "Isn't this a good thing? Henry will be protected by four of the most powerful beings in the realm."

"I don't want to share him. I don't like sharing anything."

"You're still such a child." Belle shakes her head. "You do realize, biologically, Henry is Emma's son?" Why can't you seem to get that?"

"I don't share." Regina shrugs calmly and gives her a wicked grin. "I certainly didn't want to share Graham."

Belle curls her hands into fists. "You know." She snarls. "I'm the _last _person you want to bring that up too."

"Oh yes, I forget." Regina waves an unconcerned hand. "You and Graham were awfully close weren't you? Shall I tell you how it felt to hold his heart in my hand and feel his life drain from him as I-"

Regina doesn't get the chance to finish as, with a flick of her wrist, Belle sends Regina flying backwards and watches her crash into the side of another building.

Anger.

Of course her powers would return if she got angry enough. "I warned you." Belle snaps shakily, trying to get her regain in power under control, as Regina staggers back to her feet, clutching her side.

"Well, it appears I was wrong about you not having your powers." Regina groans, walking back over. "But it's nice to know that everyone else in town now knows your little secret."

Belle steps back, looking around nervously. "W…what do you mean?" She stutters, her gaze returning to Regina.

Regina waves her hands once and the pile of rubble, in fact all the buildings surrounding the two of them, disappear. Belle looks around and sees a lot of people from town staring at her, mouths agape. Suddenly realizing how exposed she is Belle quickly snaps her finger and changes into a red tank top and jeans, showing off her mark. "Regina, what did you do?"

"I simply created an illusion." Regina grins wickedly. "I knew you'd come running if you thought something was going on in town, so I faked a building falling and hid the people in town."

"So the whole time we were arguing-"Belle looks around nervously, seeing the frightened faces.

"They could see us, but we couldn't see them." Regina finishes for her. "I figured it was about time the rest of the town knew your little secret." She laughs again and disappears.

"How long?" Belle recognizes Snow's voice. "How long have you had Rumplestiltskin's power?"

"How do you know it's Rumples?" Belle asks, turning to the Charming's and trying to put up a strong façade.

"Because we know damn well you didn't have powers before the Dark One came into your life." David states matter-of-factly.

Belle pauses a moment before nodding her head once, agreeing with him, before sighing deeply. "It was the only way Rumple could cross the town line. He needed to be able to keep his memories, so I'm currently holding his powers as payment."

"Explains why you couldn't go with him." Snow notes offhand. "I don't understand why you kept it a secret though?"

Belle gives her a hard look and gestures around to the crowd around them, all staring at Belle in apprehension. "Do I really need to answer that? Look around you Snow, the people here are afraid of power, and I can't really blame them."

"But you've been holding his power in secret for over a month; surely you have control over it by now?"

"It's toying with me." Belle states. "And I don't trust it. Look what I did to Regina, simply because she made me mad."

"Belle-"

"You mean to tell me you've had the Dark One's power for the past month?" Belle recognizes Gaston's voice.

"I believe I just answered that." Belle replies tiredly. "Look, I don't expect any of you to trust me, I get it."

It's quiet for a few moments until Gaston speaks up again. "Well, it explains why the Queen's so afraid of you."

"Are you trying to make me feel better, or just stating facts?" Belle asks him honestly. "Because I don't know what's going on here and I'm too tired to argue with you."

"I don't trust you." He states angrily. "But you don't trust me either, so we're on even grounds there. I'm simply stating and recognizing that you are strong."

"Thank you." Belle acknowledges carefully, waiting for the insult, but one never comes.

"I don't understand something. Grumpy calls out from the middle of the crowd. "I'm not denying your strength Belle, by any means, but how in the hell are you able to _contain_ his powers?"

"Surely you don't think this-"She holds up her left arm, showing them the mark. "Is a simple tattoo signifying that the two of us are married?"

Belle hears a loud gasp and the crowd parts to reveal the Blue Fairy covering her mouth with her hands and staring at Belle with a mixture of fear and worry. "Tell me you didn't." She snaps, walking over to her.

"I believe the mark itself answers that question." Belle sighs exasperatedly.

"You know what this mark means don't you?" The Blue Fairy reaches out to touch her arm, but Belle pulls it away protectively. "You can't truly be this ignorant." She continues, glaring.

"I am well aware of what this mark actually is." Belle argues. "The choice was mine. Rumple was the one who didn't want to do it."

"But isn't it funny that _because _you did it, he was able to leave town."

"Neither of us knew the line was going to be cursed after the initial curse was broken." Belle snaps. "You don't have anything to do with this anyways, why the hell do you care?"

"I have more to do with this than you think."

"I've made my choice."

"Then your fate is sealed."

The blue fairy is suddenly thrown into the air and crashes hard into the dirt across the street. Belle's bottom lip starts trembling and she covers her mouth with her hands. Where the _hell _had that come from? Belle couldn't even remember moving. "I-"She looks around and the people are backing away, looking at her in disgust. Belle opens her mouth, but instead, out of fear, Belle vanishes.

Belle arrives outside her house and flicks her wrist once, causing Pinocchio's bike to appear in front of her and the keys to appear in her hand. She can hear Pinocchio snoring in his room. Honestly, had he not heard the commotion in town? Flicking her wrists again she leaves her car keys on his bedside table, just in case, before jumping onto the bike and driving off into the forest.

* * *

><p>She should call Rumple.<p>

Belle argues with herself, adding yet another root of something she didn't know to the memory potion and nearly choking on the smoke it causes. Belle had been up in the cabin for nearly three hours debating with herself about calling her husband and doing more harm than good with the memory potion. Why the hell did she get so mad at the Blue Fairy? Belle could swear she hadn't even _moved _while the two of them were talking.

"_The Blue Fairy…has her own reasons for being angry with the Dark One, but I'm afraid this is not the place or time to talk about that."_

Rumple's voice comes to mind. Belle had nearly forgotten about that conversation. She adds another ingredient she'd rather not know the name of, and hears howling outside. "Ruby?" She calls out. A pause. Confused, Belle washes her hands and walks into the living room. She opens the front door and something gray and fluffy jumps into her arms. It was the wolf pup again. "Oh, I forgot about you." Belle hugs it tightly and laughs as it licks her face. "I'm sorry." She sits on the floor and lets it go.

He barks and wags its tail happily.

"How the hell did you find me though?" He barks again. "Yes I know you're a wolf, but between all the smells coming out of this place due to that potion-"She pauses. "I just understood you." He barks. "No I couldn't understand you earlier I _just _got my powers back." Belle gives it an incredulous look, stands up, closes the door, and heads back into the kitchen. "What are you even doing here?" She asks, as he follows her. "Why are you following me around?" He barks. "….I said I needed help, back at Graham's-"She pauses and crouches down to get eye level with him. "Graham?" He licks her face and whines. "I didn't have my powers back at the graveyard, I didn't do this." He makes a squeaky grunt. "Yes I did ask for help, but-"He rubs up against her. "You're telling me Graham's spirit is using you as a vessel?" He barks. "I don't believe you." She deadpans. He growls. "I don't care." Belle shakes her head. "Even if I don't believe you, what are you going to do?" He jumps on her, causing her to fall back on her butt and laughs as he licks her face again. "Alright, well, since you seem determined to stay with me, I'll keep you." She stands up again. "Rumple's just going to have to accept the fact that we now have a wolf as a pet." She bites her lip. That conversation is going to be a fun one. "In the meantime, why don't you help me figure out this potion?" He growls. "Yes I know it smells rancid." She scoffs, walking back around her workbench. "I'd like to see you do better."

He moves over and manages to jump up onto the table, before moving over to the bowl. Belle doesn't know what to say, so she doesn't and watches the wolf sniff the potion once, move away and grabs a jar of Camellia Sinensis, before dragging it back over to the bowl and then moving back over and grabbing a stick of cinnamon. "What are you doing?" Belle asks curiously. He barks again. "How are either of these ingredients supposed to help?" He growls, after setting the ingredients in front of her. "Yes, I suppose it makes it smell better, but-"She glares at him. "This is your way of telling me to start over isn't it?" He just looks at her. "I'll take your silence as a yes." He barks. "Rude!" Belle can't help but start laughing. She waves her hand across the table and the mess is all cleaned up. "Happy?" He simply curls up into a ball and closes his eyes. "Now what am I going to call you?" She muses, running her hand across his back lazily. "Now what name would Graham hate me for?" She scratches the back of his ears. "You're really pretty." She murmurs and laughs. "I could just call you Silvermist, that's a ridiculous name right?" He perks his head up and stares at her. "I was kidding." He barks. "You seriously want to be called that? I can come up with something else, what about Wolfy?" He snarls at her. "Yes I was kidding, but Silvermist, really?" He barks again and Belle just shrugs. "Alright, Silvermist it is, crazy wolf." She laughs and pats its head. She sighs. "I don't think I'm ready to go back into town just yet, you want to come to the town line with me?" He yawns, before jumping off the table and walking over to the door. He barks at her again, as if waiting for her to go with him. Belle shakes her head and follows him out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>Belle and Silvermist arrive at the town line and before Belle even parks the bike Silvermist jumps off and growls. "I like riding this thing." Belle argues parking and taking off her helmet. "But if you hate it that much I'll bring my car next time." He barks. "You know-"Belle scoffs getting off the bike and leaning down to pet him. "I'm starting to think Rumple sent you to me, he doesn't like me riding this bike either." Silvermist licks her hand and wanders off towards the forest. Belle shakes her head and pulls out her phone. She turns it back on and finds 9 missed calls from Ruby, 2 from Pinocchio, and a text from Rumplestiltskin. She sighs and dials Pinocchio's number first. She should call Ruby first, but for all Pinocchio knows she's taken his bike and ran off.<p>

"Mother?" She hears his voice. "Seriously, where the fuck are you?"

"Watch your mouth Pinocchio." She snaps. "I'm simply at the town line."

"Thank god." She hears him breathe a sigh of relief. "I heard about what happened in town and I thought-"

"I ran off?"

"A bit."

"Honestly Pinocchio, I know the risks of leaving."

"I'm sorry, you're right, I should've known. You aren't that stupid. Are you alright?"

"You're rambling." She laughs. "But yes, Pinocchio, I'm fine." She assures him. "I promise, see you at home?"

"Yeah, talk to you later."

She hangs up the phone and pauses before calling Ruby. "Belle! Honestly, the next time you don't answer your phone I'm killing you myself."

"Immortal." Belle reminds her calmly.

A pause. "Then I'll just have to find your dagger, I'm serious Belle."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" Ruby asks, more calmly.

"I'm fine." Belle insists. "I just needed to get away for a while."

"Good, then you won't mind me asking what the hell happened between you and the Blue Fairy."

"I'm afraid I can't answer that-not because I don't want to tell you." Belle states quickly. "But because I honestly don't know."

"What do you mean by that?"

Belle sighs. "Apparently there's some dark past between the Dark One and the Blue Fairy that Rumple won't tell me about."

"You mean her and him-?"

"No! The very first Dark One."

"Yes, how did the first Dark One come to be?" Ruby asks curiously.

Belle smirks, realizing Ruby is simply trying to make conversation with her and is grateful. "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that one either."

"Belle-"

"Ruby, I'm fine."

"You know all you have to do is ask and I'll be there for you if you want to talk to someone."

"I'm good right now thanks." Belle laughs, looking up to see Silvermist lifting his leg up and doing his business on a tree. She sighs deeply and focuses back on her conversation. "Ruby, I need you. You're my best friend and I love you. Look, why don't we hang out tomorrow, just you and me? C'mon-"She smiles, patting Silvermist on the head, after he had wandered back over. "We haven't done that in such a long time. We can watch movies, talk, and pig out on food we shouldn't be eating."

"I…would absolutely love that, but aren't you a bit too…married to be doing something like that?"

Belle laughs. "What the hell is that even supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're suggesting we act like a couple of teenagers, when you're…well not."

"And you are?"

"No, I'm suppose I'm not either." She laughs. "But you're always busy with something, are you sure you can-"

"I can always make time for you Ruby." Belle insists. "I'll kick Pinocchio out of the house tomorrow and we can do as we please, just as we used to."

"Your place?" She asks apprehensively.

"We can go to your apartment if you want."

"No, no. It'll be interesting." Ruby notes. "I've actually never been in your house before, always to afraid your husband would come back at some point, no offense to him, but-"

"The two of you have an interesting relationship, I know." Belle snickers. "It's the same with everyone else in town."

"I'm sorry." Ruby sighs deeply. "I know he makes you happy, it's just-"

"Ruby, I know." Belle smiles. "It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll text you in the morning."

"Okay, I'll be expecting it." Belle smiles again and crouches down to pick Silvermist up. "She'll love you." She laughs. "Be nice to her won't you?" He barks and struggles in her arms. "Alright!" Belle lets him go and shakes her head before pulling out her phone again and opening the text from Rumple.

_Belle, how do you get a child unstuck from between the stairs?-Rumple_

She blinks. What the hell had Henry and Rumple gotten themselves into this time? Belle checks the time-7:18, she opts to text Rumple, before making an attempt to call.

_Have you tried smearing butter along his neck?-Belle_

A reply comes a few minutes later.

_We got him out, but thank you.-Rumple_

_What the hell happened?-Belle_

_Henry was…it doesn't matter. I'm surprised you didn't try calling first.-Rumple_

_The last time I called you, you had just met your son again. I didn't want to bother you at a bad time.-Belle_

_It's never a bad time with you.-Rumple_

_What are you doing anyways?-Belle_

_Emma ran off again after an argument with Neal, so he went after her and I'm currently back at the apartment with Henry-turns out I suck at babysitting.-Rumple_

_I'm sure it's not that bad.-Belle_

_Belle, I lost track of him after I sent you that last text.-Rumple_

_Did…did you find him?-Belle_

_Yeah, I got him. Henry decided to try and get to the roof, by climbing out the fire escape. He probably would've made it up there if I hadn't stopped him. What's going on in town? Anything new?-Rumple_

Belle reads the message over twice, before sighing deeply and looking up at the sky. She hears Silvermist bark. Gods, she didn't even want to _begin _trying to explain Silvermist to him…at least, not yet. Her dreams were getting worse? Belle sends her reply.

_I got my powers back. Regina pissed me off talking about Graham so I ended up throwing her against a building. The town now knows I have your powers, unfortunately. I haven't talked to anyone in town since, so I don't know how it's going to be when I get back into town. Also, what's with you and the Blue Fairy? She about flipped her lid when she saw my mark.-Belle_

_Why haven't you gone back into town, you know you can deal with whatever crap the town tries to pull with you. I'm glad your powers are back. Belle, why did you show her your mark, the Blue Fairy is the last person who needed to see that.-Rumple_

_I didn't have a lot of choice Rumple and I don't see the big deal, what is it with the two of you? I know that she's the one who gave Bae the idea to have you leave the enchanted forest and cause you to leave him, but there's something deeper than that going on Rumple.-Belle_

_Belle I've told you before, yes there was…something that happened, but I'm hardly going to tell you while I'm out of town, or over the phone.-Rumple_

_Rumple, please. I can't keep seeing her without understanding the history between the two of you.-Belle_

_Tell you what. When I get back I'll tell you what happened with the Blue Fairy and you can tell me what was bothering you the day the three of us left.-Rumple_

Belle had forgotten about that. Trust Rumple to remember about it

_Deal.-Belle_

_Talk to you tomorrow?-Rumple_

_Yeah, I love you, goodnight and good luck with Henry.-Belle _

_Love you too Belle, thanks.-Rumple_

Belle puts her phone away and hears whining from behind her. Curious, she turns around and finds Silvermist tangled in a bush. "How on earth did you manage this?" Belle laughs, walking over and helping him out. He whines again. "Yes, I gather that it was an accident." She manages to get him out. "But how did you-"She stops, hearing the sound of gravel in the distance. Silvermist begins barking and Belle sees the outline of their shadows coming to view. Worriedly, Belle turns around and to her horror there was a set of headlights coming their way-from across the town line.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! Life's starting to get in the way again. Less than a month from the last update...that's not terrible. Still refuse to do what I did with 'Memories' though. I <em>promise <em>this one will take me less than a year to finish.**

**Anyways,**

**Favorite chapter to write so far, nearly the longest one too, awesome and thanks for reading. Also, not that it hasn't already, but the story just gets darker from here so hope to see you next time. xD**


End file.
